All with the wrong people
by CoraCullen22
Summary: So what happens when everyone is in love with the wrong people! Alice is with Emmett, Edward is with Rosalie, and Jasper is with Bella! All HUMAN! Please give it a chance! **COMPLETED**
1. Whos with who?

**HEY! Thanks for giving my fanfic a chance! Hope you like it!**

APOV

Im on top of the world! I did a makeover to a shy girl named Rosalie, now she's dating hottie Edward Cullen! I spent the whole summer with my amazing boyfriend Emmett Cullen! He's perfect! Load, hyper, sweet, kind, really good looking and PERFECT! Most people think we look really weird together, since I'm 4'8 pixie girl and he's like 6'4 and has huge muscles! So yes we look odd together, but we still love each other! Schools about to start again, which means I don't get to spend as much time with Emmett, since we are only in to classes together! But I'm still super excided!

EdPOV

I don't understand why I ever agreed to do this! Why did I talk my friends into asking Rosalie out? Ya sure, ever since Alice made her over she is extremely hot, but she is so not my type! Ever since she got that make over she is so full of herself! I hate that! I would never tell my friends this since they always making me ask out the cheerleaders and other 'popular' girls, when I just want to go out with a nice, quiet, pretty, girl! But none of my friends would ever let that happen! I guess I just have to deal with it! Just think in a few weeks or so, my friends will be telling me to dump her because another girl comes along! Ugh I hate it!

RPOV

Alice gave me a makeover this summer. The only reason I let her was because I was totally in love with her boyfriend! I couldn't help it! He was just so perfect! I was kind of hoping that he would just break up with Alice and go out with me. They look so stupid together! We would look perfect! The only reason I agreed to go out with Edward was because he was the most popular guy in the school! If he can't make Emmett Jealous, no one can! I know that, that's mean of me, to do that to Edward, but he doesn't even seem like he likes me at all. His friends probably made him ask me out anyway!

BPOV

I and Jasper had been friends since we were little! Charlie was friends with his dad. We were always put together during fishing trips. I always had a crush on Edward Cullen; he is gorgeous, very popular, sweet and would never look my way. So when high school came along, me and Jasper got a lot closer, even though he lived in Port Angels, we still hung out everyday! But a little over a year ago, we were just hanging out, he kissed me! I was in total shock! I didn't know what to do! We didn't talk for a while, he called a lot saying sorry and everything, but I couldn't do anything. In till one day after about 2 weeks later, that I really liked Jasper, way more then I friend! It was about 2:00am when I realized it, but I had to call him to tell him! So I did, he picked up and I told him everything! That's when we started dating! We've been together every since! And I haven't felt that way about Edward since then. But finally after all last year of begging his parents, he finally can go to school in Forks, so we can be together more! It was the best news ever! I can't wait for tomorrow for school to start!

**Hey what did you guys think? I know theres typoes, but one of my friends **Cough cough** Robyn made me put it up right when I was finshed the first chapter! Trust me she was like 'DO IT NOW!' I was kinda scared, so here you go robyn!**

**Do you guys think I should do more, or it this just really stupid?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**CoraCullen22**


	2. Confusing feelings!

**Hey everyone!! Here's chapter 2! YAY! LoL! Hope you like it! **

**:D**

**APOV **

As me and Emmett drove to school, we talked about random things. We both are extremely talkative. We never run out of things to talk about! When we got to school, I hoped out of his car and ran over to him. I took his hand and we walked into the school. When I got to my new locker I told him I would miss him, and quickly kissed him. When he walked away, I smiled, so happy I found Emmett! Even though we are just in high school, I still know im going to marry him!

That's when it hit me. I felt this weird feeling, like something was going to happen today. I ignored it and walked to class. When I got there the teacher told me to sit next to Bella. Sure, me and Bella didn't hate each other, but we barly ever talked to hate each other.

"Hey Bella," I said, that made her jump; she looked up from her book, as I sat down. "Whats up?"

"Hey Alice, nothing really, you?" She asked putting down her book.

"Nothing." I said.

"So…..how are you and Emmett doing?" she asked, probably just wanting to make small talk.

"Awesome! Hey didn't you have a boyfriend that lived in Port Angeles?" I asked.

"Uh, ya. His name is Jasper. He's sweet, cute, and funny, most people think he's shy, in till they meet him. Its really weird, he can make you feel calm just by standing near him!" She babbled on. I was so happy for Bella; she has found the love of her life, like I have. I had the feeling again. I tried to ignore it, but didn't succeed. I kept coming back.

The teacher started to talk about what we will learn, blah, blah, blah, I wasn't paying attention. I was trying to figure out why I kept having this feeling.

The bell rang and me and Bella walked out together. I can just tell we will be great friends. I saw Emmett waiting for me. He had his huge goofy smile on. I smiled back. Then I looked beside Emmett and saw him. He was so gorgeous! He had blond hair, deep blue eyes. But then I saw Bella run over to him, and gave him a quick peek on the cheek.

Oh that must be Jasper!

"Alice this is Jasper, Jasper this is Alice!" Bella motioned her hands towards us.

"Nice to meet you." I said sticking my hand out to shack his. Emmett put his arm around me. And the weird feeling was back, but much more strong! What the hell is this!?

"You too." Jasper said, shaking my hand. Wow did he feel that shock too?

"What class do you have next Alice?" Bella asked.

"Um…….Calculus. Ugh!" I said.

"What? That's the only class we have together, other then gym babe." Emmett said.

"Well we have English, so I'll see you later, Kay?" Bella said.

"See ya at lunch Jasper!" Emmett called. I looked at him strange.

"I asked if he wanted to sit with us at lunch, is that okay? He seems like a real cool guy!" Emmett said.

"Ya it's fine!" I said. We walked to class making small talk.

When we walked in we just sat beside Edward and Rose. Edward was Emmett's twin brother. Even though they look nothing alike! Edward was more lanky, compared to Emmett. Emmett had dark brown curly hair, and Edward had kinda a rustic colour. The only thing the same was they both had green eyes.

"Hey love birds." I said sitting down, talking to Edward and Rose.

"Ha Ha Ha! Very funny!" Edward said sarcastically.

"What? Just saying!" I said.

We talked randomly, maybe it was just me but Edward doesn't really seem like he likes Rose that much. This was the first time Emmett's even talked to her! That so weird! Shouldn't Emmett have met his bother's girlfriend! Oh well.

**EmPOV**

Me and Alice walked into class, and I saw Edward with some blond girl. That must be Rosalie! I could only see the back of her head. When she turned around I almost had a heart attack! She was the most beautiful girl I've ever seen! I thought Alice was the hottest girl ever, but once I locked eyes with her, I couldn't stop. She smiled at me and looked down. Me and Alice sat down next to them. I couldn't speak!

"Hey love birds." Alice said, reminding me that 1: She was dating my brother, and 2: I had a wonderful perfect girlfriend! Stop thinking about her! Edward and Alice talked more I wasn't listening. In till she spoke, her voice was like an angel, why haven't I met her before? The rest of the class was a blur. I walked to my next class with Edward. I didn't pay attention. The Bell rang, and we walked to the cafeteria, I met Alice in there. She was sitting with Bella and Jasper. I got my food, and walked over to them. Edward followed me with Rose.

"Hey." Alice said.

"Hi, what going on?" I asked.

"Nothing just talking." She said.

**EdPOV**

God stop talking! Rose will not shut up! As we sat down, I saw the most beautiful girl I have ever seen! She had brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't stop staring. But then I saw that she was holding hands with some guy, I have never seen before. Oh, that sucks! She seemed very shy. She blushed a lot. It was an amazing colour on her.

"Edward, this is Jasper, Bella's boyfriend, he used to go to school in Port Angeles, but he decided to go here, to be with Bella more." Alice said with a slight sigh, maybe it was just me. I don't know. Oh that's her name Bella! Why didn't I know that? I knew everyone!

"Oh, how sweet!"

"Wait you know Bella, right?" Alice asked.

"We sat beside each other in biology last year." Bella said, in the an angel voice,

"Ya I remember." I said. Just remembering then. Why didn't I notice her last year?

"Just making sure." Alice said.

I just kept staring at her. Everyone made small talk. She was perfect! Curse you_ 'Jasper'_

BPOV

Maybe it was just my imagination, or was Edward staring at me all lunch? He never looked twice at me before! Not even when we sat together! While he sat with us, I couldn't help but feel what I felt before. If Jasper wasn't holding my hand, I might have totally forgotten I had him! No! I love Jasper! Edward is some player that is only looking at me because, im probably his next 'victim' after Rosalie. Stop thinking about him! Would I want Jasper thinking about another girl, no I wouldn't! That would kill me! I think, No! I know!

JPOV

She was just so perfect! I know I shouldn't be thinking about this when I'm sitting here with the love of my life! But right when I saw Alice in the hall, I don't know, something happened! But I know I really have to stop. I need to think about Bella! What happened? Yesterday she was the only thing on my mind! Now I'm thinking about someone else, who seems to be Bella's friend, I never heard her talk about an Alice though, while I'm sitting here holding Bella's hand. I know I'll think about the fact Edward is staring at her, while his girlfriend is sitting right there! That so rude! Its bad enough that he's staring at someone who has a boyfriend, but while he is sitting with his girlfriend! But I cant really say anything, since I'm staring at Alice, while she's with Emmett, but still!

I turned to Bella and she did as well she smiled not her regular smile, but kind of a sad one, I smiled back.

But I caught a glance at Alice, and my heart started to beat extremely fast.

CRAP! No I love Bella! Not her!

This just sucks!

**Hey I know its short and the last chapter was short, but they will be longer! I promises! **

**Thanks to…….**

**twigurl345**** and ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.**

**YAY! I ACTULLY GOT REVIEWS! YAY! **

**Thanks to much you guys! I love reviews! Every time I see someone reiviewed, on any of my stories, I get all happy, and all day people have to tell me to stop jumping!**

**YAY! So I hope you liked this chapter, there will be more, soon, maybe!**

**IDK cuz I have no clue what to write about next?**

**Any ideas? I will love you forever if you got them! AND, your name will be in my story!**

**Ohhhh getting some peoples attention! Yay!**

**So im going to go now, cuz I know no one, (Enless you do) read these things, well I always do but that's me!**

**Yay! **

**CoraCullen22**


	3. Dances, Sleepovers, and OMGing!

**Hey OMG a new chapter teehee!**

**Well I haven't updated in forever and to all of you guys who did want me to continue, this is for u! Teehee!**

BPOV

It's been about month since school started. Me and Alice became extremely good friends! Me and Rosalie……not so much, but Edward wants to sit with Emmett, and Emmett always sits with Alice, Me and Jasper sit there with them, and then little miss princess has to sit with us, since she glued herself to Edward's hip-NOT THAT I CARE!

But she doesn't even like Edward, she likes Emmett, it is so obvious! I even have got really close to Emmett, he was awesome! Hes like a big brother that I always wanted.

Edward is so funny, we got really close also, but it's not like I like him again! NO! That's stupid! I love Jasper! Ya Jasper!

We were holding hands in line, to get our food; we grabbed trays, and picked up food.

When we sat down, Emmett, Alice and Edward were there, but today Rosalie had cheerleading try outs, so we were Rose free! YAY!

"So guess what!?" Alice said in her usual happy hyper voice. I laughed.

"What!?" I said.

"Well since, Im the on the dance committee! I know what the theme is going to be!" She said extremely excided.

"What is it going to be babe?" Emmett said, not looking himself today.

"Well its going to be like a masquerade ball, we all will get dressed up in pretty dresses and tuxes and wear a mask! Then at Midnight, who ever you're dancing with, since you don't know who they are, you get to kiss them, and then they will take off their mask and its sooooo COOL! Don't you love it! Well I know it might be weird if you know we don't get each other, but it's a really cool idea!" She explained in her super talk, but I've gotten used to it, and heard ever word…well okay, not every word but most of it.

"Ya that's cool, I heard the person you kiss on midnight is supposed to be your soul mate, or something like that." Edward said. He was always the romantic one. What no! Jasper, Jasper, Jasper!!! Okay.

"Oh that's so cute, who knew you were such a romantic!" I said, then wanted to put the words back into my mouth. I turned to Jasper, and smiled.

"Well hopefully we get each other, or maybe it will be fait." Jasper said.

I nodded my head, and went to my food; we all made small talk, mostly about the dance. It will be in a few weeks, so apparently we NEED to go shopping tomorrow! The problem is, it will have to be with Rosalie, whatever.

The bell rang, to leave the lunch room, to go to our next class. I had Calculus, with Jasper. We talked about the dance. We took our sits and the teacher hushed us to stop talking, since class was about to start.

*****end of the day******

Thank god it was Friday! I had so much homework! Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I went to Emmett's and Edward's house after school though.

We usually go to one of each others houses after school, we all have been getting very close! It's very fun to hang out with all of them. Me, Jasper, Edward, and Rose all sat together on the couch, me in the middle of Jasper and Edward. Alice and Emmett sat on the one smaller couch. We turned on the TV, but ended up talking and not even paying attention to the TV. After a while, Edward's and Emmett's parents called, to tell them they weren't coming home tonight, and to invite some friends over to stay the night.

When I called Charlie, it took a pretty long time to convince him that it was fine, and that the girls will be sleeping in another room. He finally said yes.

The rest of them called their parents and they were fine with it. Ugh, Charlie was to over protective! I went back to my house to pick up some things, when I did Charlie decided to give me the sex talk while I was packing. I just nodded my head, and rolled my eyes. I finished packing and said goodbye to Charlie.

I drove to Alice's house to pick her up, since she needed to grab something's too. She came outside and we drove to their house. On the way we were just talking about random-ness, but she did ask about Jasper, if I didn't know that she was totally in love with Emmett, I would have thought she liked Jasper. Sometimes I even feel like Jasper likes her. But I know I'm just being paranoid! We got to their house, and just walked in, something we always did.

"HELLO!! Were here!" Alice yelled.

"Hey, Rosalie's here too, Jasper just got here, so how about some scary movie time!" Emmett said.

"Um, I don't know, I will scream!" I said, but Emmett picked me up and throws me onto the couch. Jasper came and sat beside me, and put his arm around me.

"I can protect you." Jasper said. Edward walked by, sitting beside me, once again, with Rose, and rolled his eyes. I wondered why. The movie started, I did scream and jumped a lot. Jasper kept his arm around me the whole time. That was until I jump so much, I landed on Edward's lap. How I don't know.

"Um, hello." Edward said, and I took a look into his beautiful green eyes and I was gone. When I heard Rosalie cough, I quickly got off his lap, and got on Jasper's.

When the movie was over it was about 7, and we ordered pizza. We sat around talking until it got here. Then when I did we all dug in. When we were done, we watched another movie, but this time it was a comedy, much better. When It was over, me, Alice and Rose got into our pjs. I had just track pants, and a cotton top. Alice had some shorts and a long sleeve. While Rose had a mini night gown, with a matching little silk house coat.

When we walked down the stairs, was it just me, or was Emmett staring at Rosalie.

EmPOV

I couldn't stop staring at her. Rosalie, was so perfect! Everyone else doesn't really seem to like her. But it's just they don't talk to her, like I do. Ya, but its not like I like Rosalie! No! Who I'm I kidding I really do like her, maybe even love. I love Alice, but ever since I saw Rosalie, I can't help but think of Alice as more of a sister, like how I think of Bella. I don't know what to do. Well I does really seem like Jasper likes Alice. But Edward doesn't even like Rose; He told me that he liked someone who has a boyfriend. It's obviously Bella, and after Bella Jumped into his lap tonight it's pretty obvious that Bella likes him. I don't know about Rose though, she kinda seems like she likes me. But I don't know!

**DA DA DUNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Omg I know right!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Please review and I promises I will update soon!!! **

**:) **

**deviLISH-innocence****, elianna, ****Valen Trentfort****, ****robyntwilight16****, ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.**

**THANK U GUYS!!!!! **

**CoraCullen22**


	4. Plans! Muhahaha

**HEYY! Heres the new chapter! Enjoy!**

EdPOV

I had to do it! And I had to quick! I needed to break up with Rosalie! But I don't know when! I need to soon! As all the girls went to go brush their teeth, I turned to Jasper and Emmett.

"Okay guys! I HAVE to break up with Rosalie, but I don't know when and how! HELP!" I whispered.

"What! You're going to break up with her! That great that's perfect! That's awesome!" Emmett said. Me and Jasper looked at him funny.

"Emmett, if I didn't know how much you _like Alice! _I would think you liked Rose!" Did anyone else notice or did he say 'like Alice' with hatred?

"And if I didn't know you _liked Bella sooooo frickin MUCH!_ I would think you liked Alice." I said, but then realized I just said it like I liked Bella!

"Edward, do you-"I cut Emmett off, I knew what he was going to say.

"Yes, okay, I really like Bella! That's why I HAVE TO BREAK UP WITH ROSALIE!" I said. But heard a gasp, I looked up and saw Rosalie standing there looking at me.

"Rose, I-" I started, but she cut me off.

"Save it! Its fine, we can break up! Actually, I like someone else…and I wanted you to break up with me." Rose said. I think that was the only time I really didn't mind her, as a friend at least. I got up, and hugged her.

"Well that turned out well, why don't you stay! We can still be friends right!?" I asked.

"Of course!" Rosalie said.

Bella and Alice came out of the bathroom.

"So whats going on out here?" Alice asked.

"Well, me and Edward just broke up!" Rosalie said.

"WHAT!" Alice and Bella both yelled.

"Me and Rosalie are over, but were still going to be friends!" I said.

"Oh, okay, so are you staying?" Alice asked.

"Ya, but one thing do either of you have sweat pants or something I can borrow? I need to get comfy!" Rose asked.

We all laughed.

"Ya I have some extra, and their to long for me, so they will probably fit you Rose." Bella said, they all walked to the upstairs, to get Rosalie changed.

"Well that went well!" Emmett said.

"Ya it did!" I said.

"Okay, back to…YOU LIKE BELLA! We had NO idea!" Jasper said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well it's not like it's extremely obvious that you like Alice! And Emmett I know you like Rosalie!" I said, but looking up to make sure they weren't standing there. Thank god they weren't.

They both agreed.

"Okay, so what are we going to do? I don't wanna hurt Alice!" Emmett said.

"Well, I was thinking maybe we'll just find a way to kiss them at the dance! Then they will realize that they do like us!" I said.

"That's a perfect idea! The only problem is that even with masks on they'll know its us!" Emmett said.

"Well, oh, what about if Jasper says he has to go to the bathroom, but goes off to dance with Alice, and then he says for me to dance with Bella while he's gone! Then, Emmett says he has to go get something to the bathroom, Jasper will magically be there! See where I'm going with this!" I said.

"That's perfect! But what about Rosalie! She might have a date, heck she might have a boyfriend before then!" Emmett sighed.

"That's true; well we will just have to scare him off! If she gets a boyfriend she will obviously bring him to us! And we will just have to make him very scared! Muhahaha, it's perfect!" I said, but on the looks on their faces, I did that evil laugh out loud and not in my head. Oh that great!

"One thing…..Uhh, where are the girls? They've been up there for a while now." Jasper pointed out.

"Oh ya, I wonder what their doing up there?" Emmett questioned.

"Probably just girl talk." I said.

RPOV

"So we all have then plan down! We all get a way from our dates and Bella, you get to Edward and Alice you get to Jasper and I will get over to Emmett! It's perfect!" I said.

"I know! Muhahahaha" Bella laughed, but then quickly blushed, probably from the looks on our faces.

"Oh by the way Rose, I'm sorry I never gave you a chance! You're a really nice person; I just thought that since you are totally beautiful then you would be a snob! I'm SO sorry!" Bella said.

"No, I didn't even try to talk to you! Let's just forget about it!" I said. Bella agreed and we all walked down that stairs.

"Hey! So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked. Emmett slowly got a huge smile on his face.

"How about truth or dare!"

**HEY AGAIN! K so the new chapter will be up soon! I have it in my head, but I just need to get it out!!**

**Thanks to!-**

**robyntwilight16****, ****deviLISH-innocence****, ****Invisible Truths****, and ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And my BFF on FF! Lol! Thanks again for the ideas and everything!!!**

**Valen Trentfort**

**:D**

**CoraCullen22**


	5. truth or dare! mwhaha

**Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated, but here it is! TRUTH OR DARE! Mwhahahaha!**

_Last chapter:_

"_Hey! So what do you guys wanna do now?" I asked. Emmett slowly got a huge smile on his face._

"_How about truth or dare!"_

EmPOV

I ruled at truth or dare! This will be fun!

Edward and Alice looked at me with wide eyes. Jasper and Rose agreed. Bella tried to get out of it, but big brother Emmett is not letting that happen!

"No! The last time we played we ended up in Jail for a night!" Edward reminded me. Bella looked more scared.

"Don't worry! I won't do anything that bad!" I assured everyone. They finally all agreed.

"Me first! BELLA! Truth or Dare!?" I asked, Bella got this extremely scared look on her face.

"Um…truth…"Bella said, looking down

"Okay, before Jasper, who did you like?" I asked, she was looked up and a deep red blush went right to her face.

BPOV

Don't ask who I liked before, Don't ask who I liked before, Don't ask who I liked before!!!

"Okay, before Jasper, who did you like?" He said it! He asked, crap, no!!

I looked up and looked at Edward, he had a curios look on his face. I could feel a deep blush go to my cheeks.

"Uhh, someone…." I said.

Jasper looked up at me. "Bella, I already know, it's not like im going to be shocked." Jasper said. I wasn't even thinking about Jasper then, I was thinking of what Edward would say!

"It was……Edward" I admitted and looked down at my hands. I looked up quickly to see Edward expression. He was staring at me with wide eyes.

EdPOV

Holy shit! NO! Oh come on! Before she went out with Jasper she liked me! I had to be all mucho and 'popular!' and not notice her! I could be with her right now instead of _Jasper…_!!! That's just not fair!

"Well, I don't _anymore, _well other then a friend! Nope nothing at all like romantic! Pfffft that's silly! Hahaha, 'cause I love Jasper!, So Alice! Truth or Dare?" Bella said, quickly changing the subject.

"Umm…Dare…" Alice said between laughs, I wonder why she's laughing.

"Uhh," Bella thought about it for a second and got a sly smile on her face.

"I dare you to, let me pick out your outfit for school on Monday!" Bella said, as Alice's mouth dropped.

"What! No!" Alice started to panic.

"A dare is a dare, babe." Emmett explained.

"Yeah, but….fine! Just don't make it to boring! NO offence!" Alice said. Bella just laughed.

"Kay, Edward, truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

EPOV

"Uhh, truth." I said,

"Well, when you broke up with Rose, she said she heard you say you liked someone else, but she didn't catch the name, care to share who the lucky girl is?" Alice asked.

"No I'm fine, I don't need to tell anyone." I said.

"Fine Emmett, Jasper who was it?" Alice asked. No! They would rat me out in a second!

"FINE I'LL SAY WHO! Its, um…Tanya." I said, Bella's mouth dropped.

"Re-Really, Tanya, oh that's cool Edward! She's really pretty." Bella said, in a shy voice.

"Yeah," I agreed, when yeah sure Tanya's pretty, but no one can compete with Bella! I wanted to hug her so badly right now, tell her it will be okay! But I couldn't.

"Okay, Um…Rose, truth or dare?" I asked, wanting to change the subject.

"Um….Dare me!" Rose said.

"I dare you to….hmmm….to make out with Emmett's pillow!" I said.

"Uh, no thanks!" She said,

"Nope, you have to do it!" I said.

"Fine, get me his pillow!" She yelled. Emmett jogged to his room and grabbed a pillow and came down with it. He gave it to Rosalie, this will be so funny!

"Don't forget tongue!" Alice yelled. Rosalie gave Alice a glare, but then broke into laughter. As she started to make out with his pillow we all laughed, some of us literally rolling on the floor. Once she was done she threw the pillow at my face. I just throw it at Emmett's.

"Kay, Jasper truth or dare?" Rosalie asked.

JPOV

"Uh, after that! Truth!" I joked, they all laughed quietly.

"Are you _in_ love with Bella like in love, in love?" Rose asked, Crap! Bella turned to me with pleading eyes, that's when I knew that she didn't love me! Yes! No offence to her, but still!

"Well….um…." I started.

"Jasper, its fine, if you don't still love me, I love someone else. Im sorry." Bella said, I could hear the hallelujah coming from above.

"So what does this? Are we breaking up?" I asked, hopeful.

"I guess we are broken up, but we can still be friends right? Besides I think we were always better as friends anyway." Bella explained. I looked up at everyone, but got stopped at Alice, but she was looking at Bella, with a huge smile on her face. I wonder why….

"Um….Bella, Rose! Lets go paint our nails!" Alice said, they all hoped up and started almost running for the stairs.

"No! I never got a turn!"

"Yeah, and I don't…and I hope Emmett doesn't, have nail polish." Edward said.

"Um....thats okay, Emmett, we play truth or dare all the time! And I know where your mom's nail polish is!!" Alice said, continuing to run up the stairs.

**Im sooooo sorry if the 2****nd**** break up wasn't that good!**

**Btw! I forgot to mention her before, but the tree house again was all Jadey. Loves. Twilight!!!!!!!!!!! **

**Thanks a million!**

**Now Jasper and Bella are over!!**

**I will update as soon as a can! Pinky swear!!!**

**Soo….PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks a million to:**

**deviLISH-innocence****, ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****, ****robyntwilight16**** , (bff on ff)- ****Valen Trentfort**** !!**

**THANK YOU ALL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!**

**: D**

**Love u all!**

**CoraCullen22 **


	6. Listeners!

**Okay okay…I know its been FOREVER…but..i have a no reasons..i have just been to lazy and busy…kinda… :) so here it is…!**

BPOV

Whoa…..whoa….me and Jasper just broke up…whoa…..!

Me, Alice and Rose all ran up stairs. Once we got into Emmett's room Alice shut the door and looked at me.

"Bella….? You okay?" Alice asked.

"Yeah! I'm fine!! Really it is!" I said, and I was sure it was, other then the fact Alice had that now your going to ask out Edward look. I may have only known her for about a month, but I know her looks.

"NO! Im not asking Edward out!" I whisper yelled.

"WHHHHY!!?? Him and Rose are over, you and Jasper are over!" Alice said, while Rose went and sat on Emmett's bed, nodding her head.

"BUT HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" I yelled, covering my month after I said it.

EdPOV

Me, Jasper and Emmett had our ears presses against the door. We know its wrong, but we can barly hear them. All we can hear is mumbling and then Bella saying 'HE DOESN'T LIKE ME!" Then Rose and Alice laughing. Who does she like!? Who! I need to find him!

Then there was a lot more mumbling. But before we knew it the door came flying open hitting all of our heads. We all said Ouch at the same time. Bella blushed a deep red, and Alice and Rosalie just looked mad.

"WERE YOU GUYS LISTENING!?" Alice yelled.

"No……." Emmett said. Alice walked over to him and slap the back of his head.

"Sorry….." We all said together.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" Rose said.

"We didn't hear anything! Well other then Bella saying 'But he doesn't like me!'" I quoted Bella, she blushed a deeper red.

"WHAT!?" Bella yelled.

"So who is he…" I asked trying not to seem obvious. But the looks on Jasper and Emmett's faces say that it was.

"NO ONE!" Bella said.

"Bella…were all friends here…you can tell us!" I said, having to force out the friends part, I wanted to be more then friends….really badly…I needed it!

"Umm…well…you guys don't need to know!" Bella said.

"Bella…we can tell them…" Alice said.

"No we can't!" Bella said, looking very worried.

"Yeah…that its Mike Newton…" Alice said, Bella smiled.

"Yeah! Mike!" Bella said, blushing again.

"Oh… well its late…im going to go to bed..." I said, walking away going to my room and slamming the door.

Mike!? Im going to beat the shit out of him!

APOV

Wow….he believed it. Hm…wow….Bella would never like Mike…he's way to clingy.

"Umm…yeah…I'm tried too…Where can I sleep?" Bella asked.

"There's a guest room down the hall….there's two beds. I guess you and _Rose_ and sleep in there." Emmett said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You're coming with me." Emmett said with a wink. I saw Rose look down when he said that.

"And Me? Im not going with you!" Jasper said, I laughed quietly.

"You can sleep on the couch in Edward's room, just go knock on his door." Emmett said, taking my hand and walked to his room.

When we got into his room, Emmett went in to kiss me but I ducked away.

"I have to go brush my teeth…" I said, going into his bathroom. I closed the door and sat on the ground…I can't do this anymore! I have to break up with him! I need Jasper.

As I was thinking I heard Emmett's bedroom door open. I heard Jasper's voice, I quickly put my ear to the door so I could hear better.

"Emmett! What are you doing!?" Jasper said.

"What!?" Emmett said.

"You know I love Alice! And your going to sleep with her while I'm here!?" Jasper said, I almost had a heart attack when Jasper said that.

"I wasn't going to sleep with her! We haven't ever had sex!" Emmett explained.

"Oh….Wait….where is Alice…?" Jasper asked. I opened the door slowly and walked out.

"ALICE!? Please tell me you didn't hear all that!?" Jasper said with a worried look.

"Why!? Jasper I love you too!" I screamed and ran up to him and kissed him like there was no tomorrow!

"Umm… Still standing here…Alice…were kinda still together..." Emmett said, making me and Jasper break our kiss.

"Oh…sorry… Em, I think we should break up, and I know you want to because you love Rosalie." I said, Emmett was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"I won't tell her! I know you want to tell her yourself!" I said, and then I took Jasper's hand and walked away.

Once we were out of Emmett's room, I looked at Jasper and smiled.

"Now this is how its supposed to be!" I said, locking my lips to his once again, but this time we were interrupted by clapping. We looked over and saw Bella and Rose standing there clapping. I laughed and Jasper blushed.

"Bella…you don't mind right!?" I asked.

"NO! Im so happy for the both of you!" Bella said, tearing up a bit.

"Thanks!" Me and Jasper said at the same time. I smiled big and looked back at Jasper. And then it hit me, a vision of me and Jasper, me in white, Jasper in a tux. The priest was saying his final words, when he said you may kiss the bride. Jasper lends in to kiss me. And then I snapped back into reality. I looked into Jasper's eyes. Whoa…

**OKAY…so did u like it..? was it crap??**

**Sorry I had to get Jasper and Alice together! I love them!!!!**

**Okay…sorry again that I didn't update in like 10 years…but ill start typing the next chapter as soon as Im done with this little thing…**

**OKAY…thanks a million + 1 too**

**deviLISH-innocence****, ****jasper and edward lovers****, ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****!!!!!**

**and thanks a million + 2! To ****robyntwilight16**** for giving me the idea of the Alice/Emmett Break **

**up!!**

**THANKS AGAIN!!**

**Love you all!!!!**

**CoraCullen22 aka Cora Clearwater! lol I wish!!!!! :P aka just Cora!**


	7. still havent told?

**Okay…..fast update huh!?**

**EmPOV**

Its been a month since me and Alice broke up. Her and Jasper are always together, its kinda gross, but I'm happy for them.

I haven't told Rosalie how I felt yet. Im trying to figure out the perfect way to tell her. Or I just chicken out every time I go to tell her. The new years dance is in about a month. I was thinking about telling her them, but I don't know. She's had a few dates since her a Edward broke up, almost every guy in the school has asked her out, I don't blame them, she's gorgeous! And so funny, and has the cutest laugh, and…..okay, gotta stop. I'll think of something else…

Well Edward and Bella are STILL not together! Its so obvious they like each other! But whenever I bring it up to Bella she says she doesn't! I know Edward loves her, but cant see that she is totally in love with him! It's so dumb!

But Alice told Jasper that Bella loves Edward too, but Alice says we cant but in, it will happen one day, and we cant force that. Alice and her stupid 'visions'!

**EdPOV **

Stop staring…stop…I can't stop! Bella was in front of me grabbing food for lunch. Me and Bella became extremely close. She spent almost everyday at my house. People thought we were dating, since we were together all the time. When people would ask Bella would just blush a deep red, and shake her head. I just sighed.

"What are you staring at?" Bella asked snapping me back into reality.

"Oh….nothing…" I said. Bella just sighed and paid for her food, I paid as well and we went and sat down at our usual table with Alice and Jasper, smiling at each other, Emmett and Rose who would flit like crazy! And then us…

"So you guys excided about the dance!!?? Bella! Rose! We NEED to go shopping tomorrow for dresses! Bella you have been putting it off long enough!" Alice says. Bella sighs, and agrees. Alice has a huge smile on her face. I laugh and Bella gives me a dirty look.

"I can't believe its in 1 MONTH!" Alice says, dancing in her seat. "Jasper, I cant wait..Oh when you get your tux…." I tuned Alice out and turned to Bella.

"So….Bella…anyone ask you to the dance yet…?" I asked.

"No…it's a month away though…plus I don't know if I want just anyone to ask me..what about you?" Bella says staring down at her food.

"No…Im waiting for the perfect girl…" I said.

"Oh….you mean Tanya?" Bella said, looking down again.

"No…she's not my type…" I said. Me and Bella sat there talking like we usually do, until the bell rang, we both walked out and went to our lockers. And went to class.

****end of day!****

Me and Bella were walking to my car like we always do, when Valentina came up to me. Me and her don't talk much, but she's a really nice girl, and extremely pretty, but shes no Bella…

"Hey Edward!" Valentina said.

"Hey." I said back. Bella looks at her, and nods her head and walks to my car and gets in.

"Um….so you and Bella…?" She asked.

"Uh…No, were just friends…" I said, sighing.

"Oh….Well I was just wondering…I know it's like a month away…but will you…go…to…the…the New Years Eve…b-ball with me..?" She asked, shuddering on the way.

"Oh…umm…Sorry….no.." I said, feeling bad, but I know I can't say yes when I'm in love with Bella.

"Oh…it's fine…bye." Valentina says and walks away.

I jump into my car and Bella looked at me waiting for something.

"What!?" I asked.

"What did she ask you!?" Bella asked, like it was totally obvious!

"She asked me to the new years eve dance…." I said….and Bella continued staring at me like im missing something.

"And…..you said…?" Bella said like she was talking to a kindergartener.

"I said no..." I said, starting the car.

"Why..? She pretty, nice…seems like your type." Bella said.

"I just didn't want to..." I said, as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"You should have said yes! Or you're going to end up going alone!" Bella said.

"Well…It's to late now…" I said.

"No its not! I have her number!" Bella said getting her cell phone out of her bag. She dialled the number and put the phone to my ear.

"Hey Bella…I haven't talked to you in forever…" Valentina said.

"No…its um…Edward…Im using Bella cell…umm…well I was just wondering if that invite to the dance still there?" I asked.

"YES!" she almost screamed.

"Okay….good.." I said, not knowing what else to say. We talked for a few more seconds then I hung up the phone.

"Happy?" I asked Bella.

"Yeah, now your happy….and she's happy…and you have a date to the dance..." Bella said. The rest of the car ride was just the music playing in the background.

I dropped Bella off at her house, and then drove home.

**I know!! What the hell is Bella doing!!!!! You will find out in the next chapter in her POV!**

**OKAY! So I know that this is the fasted update ive ever done! And to the people who reviewed in like right after I posted the chapter! This chapter is to you!!**

**Jadey. Loves. Twilight. And my bff on ff ****Valen Trentfort****!!!**

**THANKS A MILLION!! Hope u liked this chapter!! And ****Valen Trentfort**** I hope u like that u have a date with EDWARD!! lol :P**

**LUV YAZ!**

**Cora!!!!**


	8. SLEEPOVER TIME!

**Hey okay…I have nothing to say….here's the update :)**

**BOV**

Edward dropped me off at my house, I waved him goodbye and ran up to my door and shoved my key into the door and opened the door. I ran upstairs and threw my backpack on the floor of my room. I kicked some clothes over, I can't keep my room clean anymore. Every morning I have to dig through my draws looking for something perfect, to make Edward to see me as more then just a stupid friend.

By now tears are running down my face, I fall onto my bed and just let them fall. I had to make him say yes to her! I mean I don't know what I was thinking. I mean it's not like he will ever like me. So I had to do Valentina and Edward a favour! I was being nice. But I feel like crap. Why didn't I just ask him!? I know why! I was being stupid!

I started pounding my fist against the wall when my cell phone started ringing. I looked at the caller ID and it said Alice, I sighed and pressed the talk button.

"Yeah" I said in a quiet, rough voice.

"Stop hitting the walls and go outside!" Alice replied in her usual happy tone.

"How did you…stupid VESIONS! And why?" I asked.

"It's a surprise!" Alice said.

"I hate-" I started to say, when Alice cut me off.

"Save it! I know, I know, but come on!" Alice said, in a not to happy tone, I decided I might as well, get my mind off some things. I pressed the end button and sighed, I grabbed some money just in case, knowing Alice she will probably make me go shopping. I dragged my feet down the stairs and grabbed my coat. I opened the front door and saw Alice in her yellow Porsche. With Rose in the front and seat. I rolled my eyes.

Yup it's shopping.

I got into the car and they all turned back at me.

"What!?" I said. Then I got a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my eyes were red and puffy, I looked terrible.

"What happened?" Rose asked carefully, probably afraid I would burst into tears.

"Well…I just convinced Edward to go to the dance with Valentina…" I said, slowly.

"WHY!?!?!?!?!?!?" Alice and Rose both yelled at the same time.

"Because, it's not like he likes me, and I wanted him to be happy…" I said, tears started to roll down my face.

"Bella!! Ed-" Rosalie started but was cut off by Alice, giving her a glare.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Rose said.

"OKAY! We need a sleepover!" Alice said, as she pulled out of my driveway. I totally forgot it was Friday.

We drove to Alice's house with music blasting the whole way. When we got there we walked into her house and grabbed some chips and pop.

I already have some clothes here, from Barbie Bella makeovers, and other sleepovers. I basically live here. So we all changed into sweat pants and sat on the couch, all eating, pigging out. I was eating cookie dough, Rose was eating some Doritos and Alice was eating ice cream, we sat there watching movies, they never asked me anymore questions, they know I'll tell the exactly what happened when im ready, we were in the middle of watching the notebook, when we heard a knock on the door.

Alice got up and answered the door. When she came back she had pizza in her hands and Jasper was with her. Me and Rose looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I called him to bring us pizza." Alice said.

"Hey guys!" Emmett said, Rosalie's eyes lighted up as soon as he walked into the room. Then Edward came into the room as well. I looked into the cookie dough and took a huge spoon full.

"What up girls!?" Emmett said sitting right beside Rose on the couch. Edward came and sat next to me on the floor and took my spoon and started eating the cookie dough.

"HEY!" I yelled and grabbed my spoon back. Edward laughed.

"So…Edward I heard you have a date to the dance." Rosalie mentioned causally I shoot her the dirtiest look I could.

"Uh….Yeah…." Edward said, looking at his hands in his lap.

"That's cool…" Rose said, giving him a dirty look.

"Oh, that reminded me! Bella, Rose! WERE GOING SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Alice said with a huge smile.

"Fine…" I sighed. Both Alice and Rose clapped.

"Well now, almost everyone has dates! Me and Jazz, Edward and Valentina, then Rose will obviously have a date by then; she's been getting asked everyday! And Emmett will get someone, and I know a certain guy who is planning on asking Bella." Alice said, I blushed.

"What!?" Both me and Edward said. I looked at him in confusion.

"You're my _friend…_I have to wonder…" Edward said. I turned back to Alice and gave her a confused look.

"Who?" I asked.

"You'll see." Alice said with a smirk on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay boys, time to go!" Alice said, shoving Jasper up, Edward stood up and Emmett did also. After they left Alice looked at me. I felt scared.

"Okay Bella, you have put it off long enough! Time to tell us EXATLY WHAT HAPPENED!" Alice said, I felt scared, I gulped loadly and started talking slowly….

**HEYY OKAY HOW DID U LIKE IT!?!?!?**

**lol so? I know it was CRAP im soo sorry!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**forgive me please!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ANYWAY!...**

**Reviewers of awesome-ness**

**Bellz_cullen, ****jasper and edward lovers****, ****Valen Trentfort**** (bff on ff!!), ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****, and ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 3 : )**

**Cora! **


	9. shopping time!

_**HEYY! Okay…don't kill me please! I know its been FOREVER… I hope u still wanna read my story! Well heres the new chapter!**_

BPOV

I explained the hole story, and by the time I was done, all my friends were staring at me like I was crazy….which I have to say I am.

"WHAT!?" Was all Rose and Alice could say.

"BELLA! Why!?! O.M.G!" Alice yelled.

"I told you why." I said.

"He likes you!!!" Rose screamed. Alice gave her a dirty look.

"WHAT!? She had a right to know." Rose said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, totally confused.

"Bella, Edward likes you, he told Emmett and Jasper, and they told us! We just wanted you to figure it out yourself! We have wanted to tell you FOREVER! But I guess we just should have!" Alice yelled.

"NO! No one that perfect would ever like a plain girl like me!" I yelled back.

"HE D-" Alice stopped mid sentence and started off into space for a few seconds. Then came back into reality. "Fine Bella, don't believe us." Alice said, with a sly smile. Rose looked at her like she was crazy and then Alice gave her a wink.

"Okay…I'm so lost, but whatever, I'm going to get something to eat…" I said, unsure what their talking about. I walked down the stairs to grab some chips. I was searching threw the cupboards. I grabbed a bag of Doritos and started eating. I was walking up the stairs and a heard Rose and Alice talking, they were whispering, all I heard was Alice saying something about tackle foot ball. When they noticed me standing there pigging out on chips they ran over and grabbed a hand full them selves.

We didn't talk about me and Edward the rest of the night. But we did talk about how Rose is going to get Emmett. She is planning on going for him at the dance. With me and Alice's help of course. With all the talk about the dance I realized it was coming in a few weeks! WHOA!

"Oh Bella, remember SHOPPING TOMORROW!" Alice yelled. I sighed, might as well get it over with. Eventually we all fell asleep. Dreaming of Edward of course. I woke up to Alice and Rose screaming.

"BELLA! BELLA! WAKY WAKE! SHOPPING TODAY!!!" I just groaned loudly and gave them dirty looks. I looked up and them, they were already dressed and everything! Oh know! Barbie Bella time! I tried running to the bathroom but they cornered me. I let out a long sigh in defeat. I sat down in the chair and closed my eyes, ready to endure the torture. They laughed. Alice picked out some clothes for me. I have a lot of my clothes here, plus some Alice buys me without my permission. She picked out some plain blue skinny jeans and a dark blue striped long sleeved shirt. She pushed it at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I slipped it on. The shirt went kind of lower then I would have liked. But I was to tried to complain. I walked out of the bathroom. Alice holding a straightened and Rose holding a bag of make up. I sighed again and let them do their magic.

Half an hour and about 20 sighs later, they were done. I looked into the mirror and liked what I saw. This cant be me. They straightened my but kept some waves. The put on black eye liner on the bottom of my eye, and a very light shade of blue eye shadow on the top lid.

"Wow…how can you guys make plain Jane me into something not that bad…?" I asked, they both rolled their eyes. I laughed quietly. We all walked outside. I yelled shoot gun. Rose hissed jokingly at me. I chucked under my breath. Wow! Rose is a really good friend! Its to bad I didn't give her a chance in the beginning.

We drove to Seattle. Alice saying there's better dresses there or something. On the way we stopped at Star bucks, I love their coffee. We made it to the Mall, and right when we walked in I was to walk right back out, I saw Valentina trying on a dress that looked totally beautiful on her. DAMN! Rose and Alice also noticed her and their eyes went wide.

_**(ALL DRESSES ON PROFILE! I know I suck at explaining!)**_

It was a blue strap-less dress. It went puffy at the bottom, and went about knee level. It had a bow looking front. It worked perfectly with her tall frame.

She noticed us staring and waved at us. We all waved back, and walked over to her.

"Hey Valentina! Nice dress! It looks amazing on you!" I said, trying to sound cheery, when all I wanted to do is kill her. Wait! NO IT'S NOT HER FAULT! Smile!

"Thank! Wait. You know Edward the most do you think he will like it?" Valentina asked.

"Yeah, definitely! Well we have to find our dresses…BYE!" I said, I don't care I just said I needed to go do one of the things I hate…I didn't want to spend anymore time looking at her! She had to look amazing in the dress!?! Rose and Alice said nothing until we past a store.

"OMG! I love this store!" Alice screeched and ran into the store. We looked around for a bit I saw some extremely cute dresses. Alice made me try on almost everyone in the store! We didn't find anything that really stood out. We walked around for a bit, until we walked past a store, that in the window, I saw one of the most beautiful dresses! I grabbed Alice's and Rose's arms, and dragged them into the store; I looked around until found it! I held it up to show Alice and Rose; they looked at me with wide eyes and a smile.

I walked into the change room, and slipped it on. I opened the door slowly to show them.

It was blue with black poka-dots, it was also strapless, it went about mid thigh length. It had a black belt just bellow the bust. I loved it!

"O" Alice started. "M" Rose then said, and then at the same time they said "G". It's like they rehearsed it.

"BELLA YOU LOOK AMAZING!" Rose screamed.

"Edward is going to so jump you in this!" Alice said, I rolled my eyes. I smiled and looked down at my dress. I looked at the price tag and it said the dress was $120.

"Guys, I can't afford it…" I said, I could feel a frown bringing my smile down.

"How much is it?" Alice asked.

"Its $120 and I only have 100.." I almost whispered.

"BELLA! It's $20! I'll pay the difference." Alice yelled.

"But we tax and you're going to make me get shoes…YOU CANT!" I insisted.

"Come on! Fine…I'll buy you some shoes and Alice can pay the $20! Come on Bells that dress looks amazing on you!" Rose said. It didn't look like they were going to change their minds so I gave in. As we paid, I kept telling Alice I would pay her back but every time she would roll her eyes. After we paid we went to the food court. Rose paid for my lunch (much to my pleading not to). We stuffed down our food and continued walking the mall.

We walked around and around. I was so happy I got a dress, and a dress that I have to admit I didn't look that bad…Rose was stuck between two dresses. Both looked amazing on her. Both were strapless, red and went up way above the knee. One was kind of a bubble dress, with a bow in the front. The other was tighter in the waist and then went out all puffy. Alice and I agreed she should pick the first one. It looked amazing with her long legs. She agreed and went to go pay. Now we just have Alice!

We walked around and passed a dollar store. Alice insisted we go in and get our mask. I picked out a plain black mask. Rose picked up a gold and red one. Alice picked a hot pink one up. We tried to convince her to get a dress first, but she said it would go great with her dress. Then we clued it, stupid 'visions'. We also picked some up for Edward, Jasper and Emmett. She complained how boring each one was, so she said she would 'Alice them up'. We walked out of the store. Alice stood still, with a blank look on her face.

"Its over there." Alice said pointing to the store across the hallway. Her physic-ness can be cool sometimes…but sometimes it's just creepy. But we followed her to the store she pointed to. She looked around for a few minutes until she picked up a dress and ran into the dressing room. She walked out with her mask on and it looked perfect together.

Her dress was black strapless. It went a bit above her knee. It had crinoline on the skirt part of the dress. It had a sparkly belt just below the bust. It looked fantastic on her.

"Al! That looks amazing! I love it!" I screeched.

"Thanks! But I will have to 'Alice up' this mask!" Alice said taking off the mask. Me and Rose chucked. She walked back into the change room and took the dress off. When she walked out she paid with the biggest smile I have ever seen!

Rose and Alice wanted to get some matching shoes. I finally convinced them to just let me wear a pair of my own shoes. Even though I had a plan to wear my converse. I chucked evilly to myself.

After what felt like hours Alice and Rose found a pair of shoes. Well Alice couldn't choose between two pairs so she bought both. But when I thought we were finally going, Alice thought it would be cool if we got Jasper a pink tie. He must really love her. We finally left. Rose called shotgun before we even were out of the store. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Well wasn't that fun!?" Alice cheered as we got into the car.

"I guess…." I sighed. I was really tired so I ended up falling asleep in the car. The next thing I knew I was being lifted out of the car. I didn't bother opening my eyes to see who, probably Jasper or Emmett. I feel into a deeper sleep once I hit what seemed like a pillow. My dreams were full of Edward. We were just about to kiss…finally…leaning in…

"BELLA!" I heard Alice scream. My eyes whipped open and saw Alice with her face right in front of mine.

"WHAT!?" I asked in a annoyed tone.

"Charlie called! He said to be home soon!" She said, I sighed and lend up.

"Where am I?" I asked confused.

"Edward's room." She said like it was obvious.

"Why aren't we at your house?" I asked still confused.

"Well if you didn't fall asleep on the car ride you would know Emmett called and said come over, so I drove here." Alice said, I nodded my head and got up, I was walking out of the room when I tripped over something, probably my own two feet. When I was getting ready to hit the ground two very strong arms caught me. I looked up and saw to bright green eyes locked to mine.

"Hey! Glad to see you up! You were out pretty hard when I got you out of the car." Edward said. I blushed, he was the one who carried me…

"Oh yeah…shopping takes a lot out of you…..Well I better get going." I said slidding past him.

"Wait, Bella…" Edward said grabbing my wrist.

"Yeah…?" I asked.

"Can I show you something?" He asked, he seemed unsure of his words.

"uh…sure…" I said, he led me back into his room. I never noticed it when I was in here, but there was a huge grand piano in the corner of the room. He led me to the piano and sat me down on the bench. He placed his hands over the keys and started playing. It was amazing! I never knew he could play. Once he was done I started clapping.

"That was amazing! Edward! I didn't know you could play!" I complemented.

"Yeah…not a lot of people do…." He said blushing, wow that's the first time I have ever seem him blush! It looked amazing on him.

"So…Why did you want to show me?" I asked.

"Well uh…it was inspired by someone very special." He said, deepening the blush.

"Oh…who??" I asked, wondering if its about a girl…

"Um…I don't think I can tell you just yet." Edward said giving me his world famous crooked smile.

"Fine. I got to go home. Bye!" I frowned. I found Alice with Jasper cuddling on the couch with Emmett and Rose arm wrestling. I laughed.

"Alice…Can you take me home?" I asked. I didn't want to ruin the moment, but I had to go home.

"Okay, I'll be right back babe." Alice said to Jasper, she gave him a quick peak on the lips and grabbed her keys off the coffee table. She drove me home; I thanked her and grabbed my dress from the back seat. I opened the door and Charlie greeted me.

"Hey Dad!" I said back.

"So what do you want for dinner?" he asked, or as in I'm starving can you make something to eat?

"What do you want? I'm in the mood for anything." I said.

"Doesn't matter…" He said not taking his eyes off the TV. I Decided to make some pasta. As I was cooking Edward kept coming into my mind. Who was that song about!? Why couldn't I know!? Uhh…this is really going to bug me!

**HEY! Okay! Long chapter! Remember all the dresses are on my profile!**

**And when Alice 'Alice's them up' the mask will be on it too! :) **

**Soo…here are my AMAZING REVEIWERS!**

**robyntwilight16****, ****BellsOfPeace****, ****jasper and edward lovers****, ****Valen Trentfort**** (bff on ff, sorry if you don't like the dress..), ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45****, ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.****!!!!!!!!!! **

**I KNOW..I KNOW…..this chapter was pretty bad…lol :)**

**Well I hope u all liked it! The new chapter will be up ASAP I promise! I have it written out, I just have to type it! :)**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW! If you want to be my new bff u should review! :) well my bff on ff is taken..But im okay with a second! Lol**

**Well I hope you liked it, and sorry about the type-os…. Im always to lazy to read it over..**

**CoraCullen22! **


	10. old friends

**HEY! Heres the new chapter! Hope u like it!**

RPOV

I walked down the crowed café to the line up. I sighed at the size of the line and got in. I waited for a few minutes tapping my foot. I hated waiting in line, I was so inpatient. I started thinking about Emmett, while I waited. Wow…he's so hot! And so sweet!

A voice saying my name, got me out of Emmett land. I looked right in front of me to see my old friend Greg. Me and Greg use to be really good friends in middle school. But when we got to high school everything kind of changed. He went with the jocks and I was more of the study all night kind of girl then. But he sure has changed in the past 3 years. He was much taller now, and instead of being the skinny kid, he had pretty big mussels. I have to say he was very attractive! I have seen him past me in the hall, but we haven't actually talked in ages!

"Oh, hi Greg! We haven't talked in forever! Whats up?" I asked, I did really miss him. Everyone thought we were dating in 8th grade, we definitely never were! I mean I like Greg, but not in that way.

"Hey. Nothing really. Whats up with you? You look amazing, I might add! I mean not that you didn't look amazing before….Im going to shut up now." Greg stuttered. We finally got up to the front of the line and we each grabbed a tray.

"Oh nothing really. And I get what you mean. You look good too! Been working out?" I asked laughing. He flexed his mussels, I laughed harder. He gave me a smile. Okay he is very hot! But again, there's no way I could ever think of him as anything other then a friend. We kept keeping up small talk until we got all our food, I said goodbye and turned around to go to my usual table with Emmett and all my friends when he grabbed my elbow.

"Actually, do you want to sit with me? Alone? So we can, you know, catch up?" Greg asked. I turned my head and looked at Emmett, who was looking at his food, not eating at all.

"Uh…sure." Was all I could say. We walked to an empty table and sat down.

"So, I bet you must have all the girls these days!" I said, trying to make conversation.

"No, not really, only the wrong ones." Greg sighed. I nodded my head in agreement. We kept talking while eating. I finished eating first. Greg looked over to a table, with people I usually see him with.

"This was fun! Why did you just randomly start talking to me, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, I was wondering something. I need advice….What should I do? I really like someone, but I think they like someone else, we have been friends for a while. But I use to pretend I hated her. She use to annoy me to death! But I really like her now. What do you think I should do?" He asked, he basically explain our relationship, in the 7th grade me and my other friend annoyed him to death! But she always liked him. And when we got to high school, me and her drifted apart, she joined dance club and drama club, and a lot of other clubs, and I didn't. But Greg, he always seemed to hate us, back then but once we actually got to know one another we became good friends. Is it that obvious I like Emmett, I guess it is.

"Um….Greg, I'm flattered, but I don't feel that way about you." I said slowly, he gave me a weird look.

"What are you talking about, I don't like you! Well I do, as a friend, but I was talking about Laura! Remember her! Your friend that annoyed me with you! Yeah, we got a lot of classes together this year! So we started talking and I realized I really liked her. But I think she likes Edward, like every frickin other girl!" Greg said with a sigh. My face turned bright red.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Uh…well are you sure she likes Edward?" I asked, Laura seems like the kind of girl to like him; she always loved perfect guys, like the ones she read in books. Well at least she was like that the last time I talked to her.

"Pretty sure!" Greg said, getting annoyed.

"Well, do you have date to the dance?" I asked.

"Uh…No…why?" He said slowly.

"Well neither do I! I'm thinking we should make her jealous." I said, well why not! Emmett needs a push to tell me how he feels. Alice told me she knows for a fact Emmett likes me. Let's not ask Alice how exactly she knows. She just does. I know this probably sounds bad, but I don't want to make the fist move! I want him to.

"I don't know. I mean, you can get probably any guy in this school! Why would you give that up to help me?" Greg asked confused.

"Well, because you are my friend and Laura use to be my best friend and I want you to be happy." I said.

"And you have a guy you like, and you want him to be jealous?" Greg guessed, I laughed and nodded.

"Okay, it's a deal! Talk to you later. Bye." Greg said, standing up and dumping his garbage into the garbage. I sat there laughing at what just happened for a few seconds before getting up and dumping my trash into the garbage. I walked into the hall way and went to me locker

I opened my locker, just to have it slammed closed by Alice.

"Who was that!? What was that!? Do you like him!? Are you trying to make Emmett Jealous!? Why aren't you answering!?" Alice yelled, I laughed.

"What happened to you just knowing things?" I asked still laughing.

"I don't know, I don't like it." Alice sighed.

"Well, that was Greg, we use to be friends in grade 8 and today we ran into each other, and decided to catch up!" I explain, opening my locker again. Alice nodded.

"And I'm going to the dance with him…" I quickly added, hoping she didn't gear me.

"What!? OMG! Why!? You said you two were just friends." Alice screamed.

"Calm down! Me and him are just friends, but Emmett and Laura don't know that." I said with a sleek smile.

"Oh…..Who's Laura and what does she have to do with this?" Alice asked, shes full of questions today!

"Laura is the girl Greg likes and he thinks she likes Edward, so I offered to help him make her jealous, and while I'm helping a friend, I get to make Emmett jealous! It's the perfect plan!" I explained to her, adding on a little evil laugh. Alice smiled. The bell rang for class, so I grabbed everything I needed from my locker and went to class.

**Hey! I totally forgot last time to mention her…****Valen Trentfort****!!!!!!! She picked the dresses! And did an amazing job! Don't you all agree?!?!?!? Well im super sorry! I cant believe I forgot!! I hope you forgive me BFF on FF!!**

**Well now here are the reviewers for the last chapter**

**musical bunny66, ****robyntwilight16**** (I still cant believe that!), ****jasper and edward lovers**** , ****BellsOfPeace**** , ****KrIsTeN-CuLlEn-45**** , and ****Jadey. Loves. Twilight.**

**Okay! Thanks again to ya'll! And I hope u liked this chapter…**

**And btw, Greg is my bf…:) and why Alice didn't 'know' about him, was because I have this thing were I call him my were wolf, since hes really tall, and fast…so yeah!!!!**

**Anyway! PLEASE REVIEW! :) HOPE U LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Love you all!**

**Cora Cullen22 **


	11. asking

**I probably should tell u now..this chapter is very short…but its kinda a filler…soo im thinking of skipping to the DANCE! Wooh!**

**EmPOV**

Stupid _Greg_, why would he ask Rose to the dance! Well I know why, but still! I'm going to kill him! But Rose looks happy with him. They sit together almost every lunch now. All I could do was stare, wishing she was sitting beside me. I sighed and stood up to throw my trash away, when I ran into someone, all their food flew on me.

I looked up to see who it was and saw Jade, she was in a few of my classes. I never really noticed how beautiful she was until now. She was very tall, which made her have very long legs; she had dark, almost black hair that she usually straightened.

"Sorry! I'm such a klutz! Sorry!" Jade babbled on with a bright red blush on her cheeks.

"No! It's my fault!" I said, standing up whipping off food from my shirt.

"Sorry again." She said walking away, I looked over to Rose and _Greg_, and looked back at Jade.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the new years eve dance with me?" I said before I knew what I was saying. She looked at me with shock.

"You're asking me? To the new years eve dance?" She asked like she didn't believe it.

"Yeah! Why not! Come on!" I said.

"Uh...okay! I'll talk to you in class." She said walking away, smiling. I went and threw my garbage away and walked back to my table. I sat down and everyone started at me.

"Did you just ask Jade to the dance?" Alice asked, of course she would know.

"Yeah! She's totally hot and super sweet! So why not!" I explained.

"Well, maybe because YOU LOVE ROSALIE!" Edward whispered so only our table could hear.

"Well, she's going with Greg! I might as well have fun while she is!" I said standing up to go to my locker.

**BPOV**

Now everyone has a date to the dance but me. But the only person I want to go to the dance with is Edward! But I had to tell him to go with her….I sighed and got up to go to my locker. As I was opening my locker when I heard someone come next to me.

"Hey Bella!" I looked up and saw Jon standing beside me. Jon was sweet, funny; he was very strong and good looking. He was about the same height as me. I wonder why he is talking to me. We don't talk that often

"Hey Jon. Whats up?" I asked, pulling my locker open.

"Well…Uhh…Bella, I was wondering, if you have a date to the dance?" He asked looking down at his feet.

"Um...No." I said pulling books out of my locker.

"So, do you wanna go with, oh I don't know, me?" He asked looking up at me for about a second, but then looking back at his feet.

"Oh, um, Sure! Why not!" I answered. He's sweet, and its better then going alone.

"Really!? I mean, cool. I'll talk to you later." He said with a smile plastered on his face. He reached out and hugged me, and hugged him back. He walked away. I laughed, and got the rest of my books. I was about to walk into class when Alice and Rose ambushed me.

"You're going to the dance with Jon!?" They both yelled.

"Wow! Ease droppers!" I scolded.

"So it's true!" Rose yelled.

"Yes, it's true!" I said turning into the classroom. I could hear them scream. I laughed and took my seat. Edward and me had the same class, so after a few minutes of reading I heard the chair beside me scratch across the ground. I looked up, just dying to meet the two green pools of perfectness when I saw Jon instead.

"Oh! Hey!" I said putting my book down. I saw Edward come into the class room and look at Jon and did a double take. He looked around and sat with Valentina and took her hand. I sighed. All class Jon put his hand over mine, I tired to find any excess to move it. I like Jon, but I don't really know him that well. Maybe I'll learn to like him, maybe even love! And totally forget Edward pooface Cullen! Okay and I'm going to pretend like that's all possible! I could do that! Yeah!

**HEY! Okay..so I used two of my friends in this chapter! So thanks Jadey and Jon!.**

**Btw, DON'T KILL JADEY! She is totally supporter of Em/R!!!! and Jon..he just loves Bella..so yeah! U can kill him! lol**

**So I hoped u liked it..ill try to update soon..since my other story is over! **

**So my updates will be faster now! :)**

**Anyway! Onto my reviewers!**

**Edward. Luver. Not. Jacob.**** , ****BellsOfPeace****, ****exactlymybrandofheroin1901****, ****ParamoreDecoy****, ****jasper and edward lovers****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS U ALL! I LOVE YAS!**

**ALSO! One of my reviewers/bestie is having a tough time getting people to read her story! Its called Fearless! Its amazing!! Its by Edward. Luver. Not. Jacob (no spaces)**

**GO READ IT!! lol love ya Edward. Luver. Not. Jacob!!! :)**

**Soo…thanks for reading..until next time!! **

**Cora Cullen!**


	12. Christmas Surprises IMPORTANT AN!

****IMPORTANT A/N****

**Okay I know I know..im the worst! I haven't updated in FOREVER!  
I have a few excesses. Like remember Greg? In my story...well he's a jerk..  
And I just moved a like a week ago.  
And homework and my friends and the fact I graduated middle school this year…Kind of took all my time.  
but I have some good news.  
In stead of updating now and then have you guys wait a whole another what? Month? I have all the chapters written. And ill update everyday probably sometimes twice a day if im not busy.**

**So please don't hate me!**

**BPOV**

Dec. 25

I woke up to pots and pans banging, I looked over at the clock, it said it was 7am. I then remembered Alice's slept over last night. Since her parents had to be out of town on a 'private vacation'. And the fact it was Christmas. You would think she would feel weird about doing this in my house. But in the past few months Alice and I basically became sisters. If I wasn't at her house, she would be here. The only real time we would spend apart would be when she had a date with Jasper. Even those I would sometimes tag along. Charlie loved Alice! So he treats her like a 2nd daughter. I sighed and got out of bed. I pulled my house coat on and walked down stairs. Alice had pancakes waiting on the table, in shapes of a Christmas trees. Another amazing thing about Alice she could cook.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS BELLA!" Alice screamed as she saw me come down the stairs.

"You too, Al, thanks for the pancakes yummy…DAD! Pancakes are ready." I sat down and waiting for about half a minute and saw Charlie running down the stairs tying his house coat on the way. He sniffed the air.

"Yum….Pancakes." He said with the biggest smile. We all sat down and ate pancakes. After about 15 minutes Alice stood up and announced it was present time. I rolled my eyes and stood up. There wasn't a huge amount of presents under the tree. Just a few from dad, a few sent from mom, a few from me and even a few from Alice. But I was opening Alice's present later when me, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and of course Edward have lunch all together. Sure its still hurts to be around Edward some times. But Jon is super sweet and I've been spending a lot of time with him, even going on a few dates but nothing really more then that. Sure I like him….But it's just as a friend and that's the only thing it was going to be. But I did get him a t-shirt for Christmas, and he got me a bracelet, he obviously doesn't think were just friends. I needed to set him straight, and I was going to, after the dance, I didn't want it to be awkward…

After opening presents me and Alice and I stood up and got some hot chocolate and sat down and went over the plan for the new years dance. After we finished we went up stairs to get dressed. But when I got up there, there was present neatly wrapped on my bed. I gave Alice a confused look. She smiled.

"Well, I thought I might as well give you part of your present now!" She said picking up the green and red striped box on my bed. I sighed and opened it up; I already knew what it was before I opened it. Clothes. As I looked inside the box I was pleasantly surprised. It was a deep blue sweater that went very far down; there was also a white cami under it with fringe on the top part, then black skinny jeans, and to top it all off cute blue FLATS that had a boe on the toe. I loved it all. I smiled and hugged Alice.

"So I'm guessing you giving me this now means you want me to wear it today?" I asked.

"Of course!" She yelled. I laughed.

"Good! I love it! Thank you so much" I said hugging her again. She smiled and I took all the clothes out. I walked to the bathroom and started the shower.

After my shower was done I died my hair and put everything on. To my surprise it actually didn't look half bad on me. I took down my hair and tired to comb it out, knowing it was really no use, Alice would end up doing my hair and makeup. I brushed my teeth and walked back into my room. Alice was already was dressed, hair done, makeup done, I always wondered how she did that. She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that had a v neck with sparkles outlining it. And then she was wearing gray skinny jeans to match. She of course looked absolutely amazing like usual. She patted a seat on the bed and I sat waiting for Barbie Bella time to be done.

After about 15 minutes I was done, Alice always said that it wouldn't take so long if I didn't move around so much. I looked at the clock and it said it was 10:30. We had to be at the Cullen's at 11:00 so we waited about 15 minutes and left, I said goodbye to Charlie and grabbed my winter jacket and the presents for Emmett, Alice, Rose and Edward.

As we walked into the freezing cold snow into my truck I thought about Edward. I wondered if he would like my gift. I got him a piano book of all his favourites and another for writing. A lot of people didn't know this but Edward played piano perfectly no one would really expect it. I was worried he wouldn't like my gift though. It was too late now I thought as we pulled into the Cullen's drive way. I took a deep breath and reached back into the back seat and grabbed a bag full of everyone presents and Alice did the same. We walked up to the door and rang the door bell. Emmett answered the door and yelled merry Christmas we both said it back with a laugh, we set the presents down under the tree and all sorts of smells were in the air, all making my mouth water. I walked into the kitchen expecting Esme, Edward's and Emmett's mom, but instead I saw Edward holding a pan making something that smelled absolutely delicious. I snuck up behind Edward and said merry Christmas. He jumped and stared at me.

"Hello, merry Christmas to you too." He said looking back to the food.

"I didn't know you could cook. Wow what cant you do?" I asked laughing.

"I know I'm Mr. Perfect." He said jokingly, while flashing his beautiful crooked smile. My heart started pounding so fast and loud I'm surprised he couldn't hear it. "So whatcha cooking?" I asked.

"You'll find out soon. Now go run along." He said laughing; I rolled my eyes and walked into the other room where Rose and Jasper were there. I sat next to Rose and said merry Christmas to both. Edward came out a few minutes later, sitting next to me on the couch. We all talked and talked and maybe it was just me or did Jasper looked kind of nervous the whole time. Edward walked back into the kitchen for a few minutes then came out saying lunch was ready. Emmett yelped, we laughed and walked into the kitchen. There were some meat balls and noodles and a lot of different types of meat. I smiled and took a seat. We here so much we all actually have our own seats. I laughed at the thought. We all dug into our food and finished about half an hour later. Alice yelled that it's present time so we all walked into the family room.

**JPOV**

"PRESENT TIME!" Alice yelled after everyone was finished eating. My stomach dropped to the floor. Oh no. What if it was too soon? What if she thinks I'm weird? What if…What if…A million what ifs ran through my mind. I tried calming down but I couldn't….Everyone started opening presents, Alice and I decided to open each others presents for each other last. I opened everyone's presents only saying Thank You so much or your welcome through out the whole thing I was too nervous to concentrate. I closed my eyes when it was time to open Alice's present and for her to open mine. Well it was too late to back down now. She grabbed the little box and smiled and then blanked out for about 3 seconds before coming back wide eyed. My stomach started turning.

APOV

Oh my god. Jasper… Oh my god. I looked down at the tiny box and tarred the paper everyone watched us. I opened the box and smile it's exactly like my vision told me. I had to follow the vision. I looked at Jasper and looked back and the gift. The two diamonds sparkled in the light. It was a ring. It was gold and had two hearts, in the middle of each heart was a diamond. I turned to Jasper and started to speak.

"Is this what I think it is?" I asked with a smile plastered on my face.

"Well that depends on what you thinking of." Jasper said taking the box from me.

"Look, I know we have only been dating for a few months, but Alice I love you! I love you more then anything is this world! And I know everything will think were too young to be thinking about this but I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know, we should wait a few years, but this is just a promise ring, to show every other guy who comes near you that your mine and that we are going to get married right after college is done and ready for it. What do you say?" He purposed! Jasper Hale proposed to me! My eyes started watering up, I looked at all my friends Edward and Emmett were smiling and Bella and Rose had tears in their eyes. Then I looked at the most important person in my life.

"Your not saying anything! You think it's too soon! You don't want a promise ring now! You probably think this is just a fling….Oh god, I'm so stu-"I cut him off with a kiss.

"Yes." Was all I said and kissed him again. I laughed, I pulled away from Jasper and took the ring out of the box and Jasper took it from me and slipped it on my right hand instead of my left, since it was just a promise ring. I looked down on it and smiled.' Jasper and me will get married' I sung in my head.

**Ello.**

**How did you like it?**

**Okay, you can either be sitting there and be like, Its to soon!! Blah!  
or you could be like me and be like awe **smiles**  
or not give a damn. Haha**

**but whatever it is just please review! : D**

**and im sorry again**

**ill update either tomorrow, or later tonight and this time I mean it, I have it all written  
(probably later tonight, im usually ubber bored)**

**anyway! Please review!**

**CoraCullen**


	13. New Years Eve Dance

**HEY! Im ubber sorry about the mix up, I pressed the wrong file..sorry. **

**So heres the real chapter 13 SORRY AGAIN!  
here it is…the new years DAAANCE **

RPOV.

It's the new years eve. And butter flies in my stomach wouldn't stop fluttering around. I was super nervous. Greg and I made a plan so he would get Laura and I would get Emmett and from a little help from my friends I'm sure everything will work out. I even found a little something about Jade. Word on the street she actually likes Taylor. But she was to afraid to ask him. And I talked to Taylor and I'm pretty sure he likes her too. So I'll be setting two couples up! And I win Emmett! It was a win/win! I drove over to Alice's house where we would be getting ready. I parked into the driveway and saw Bella's truck already there. I smiled and walked into her house. Her parents were at a New Years Eve party tonight so they weren't home. Were they ever home? I rolled my eyes. I walked up to Alice's bedroom where she was telling Bella about what she was going to do with her hair and makeup. I laughed as I walked into her room.

"Oh goodie you're here! Now I can show you guys your masks! I totally Alice'd them out!" Alice said going into a cabinet and pulled out three masks. She handed me mine. Mine was gold with red swirled on it. It also has a red feather on one side. It looked so cool I smiled and thanked Alice. Who was wearing her mask. It was pink with a black lacy fabric over it with a million feathers coming out the side. I loved it, it would look amazing with her black dress. Then there was Bella's, it was black with blue all over it. It had a gold trim and black and blue feathers coming from the side of it. I loved them all! Alice was amazing. I smiled at her and thanked her again.

With that note we got started. Starting with Bella, since she would be the only one who would put up and fight. Alice curled Bella's hair and I started picking out her make up. Since there were masks, her eyes had to pop so we started with a light shade of black eyeliner on the top and bottom of her eye. Then some blue eye shadow the same shade as her dress. Then topped it off with mascara. Alice started her hair, she started out by curling it and then took two pieces from the from and clipped them back. She looked absolutely amazing. She looked in the mirror and looked like she liked what she saw. She smiled and picked up her mask and put it on. I smiled and Alice said it was my turn I laughed and sat down in the chair.

Alice did my make up and hair saying she didn't trust Bella. She gave me a smoky eye. Then straightened my hair totally but then curled two pieces at the side. I loved it! Alice and Bella told me I looked amazing. Then Alice sat down and looked back at her dress then looked at her. I thought about what to do. I put black eye liner then a bright pink eye shadow. Then since Alice thought it would be cool, she bought fake eye lashes with pink jewels on the lashes. I helped her glue them on, Alice was right as usual, they looked amazing. We left her hair the same, except for putting a silver sparkly clip to hold back her bangs.

Alice was still freaking out Jasper asked her to marry him. Even though it might be to early to me, but Jasper and Alice have something special, it's like they can read each others minds. So even if everyone else thinks it's to early, they are perfect for each other, and they are in love, I think its cute, and it's not like they are getting married right away, they will wait until their ready. Every chance she got she would stare at her ring. Even though they're not getting married until after college she was already making plans. She knew what she wanted and she knew she would do anything to get it. She started saving right away. Jasper is over the moon! I got lost in thought until Alice nudged me saying I had to leave to get back to my house to get dressed and in time for Greg to pick me up.

Bella and I walked down the stairs and said our good byes to Alice. We both hopped into our cars and said we would see each other later. I drove home and ran up stairs about to get dressed when the door bell rang. I ran down stairs since my mom was at the store and my dad was watch sports and I knew he would never get up. I opened the door and saw Emmett.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I have been standing outside your door for about five minutes and before that in my car across the street half an hour and before that two hours in my room, thinking about how to do this. And I finally I decided" He said, but before I could say anything he grabbed my face and kissed me, like there was no tomorrow. I was in shock but I kissed him back. We stood there kissing until he pulled away.

"So what I want to say to follow that is that I love you Rosalie, I've loved you ever since I first saw you with my Brother, and when I see you with any other guy I feel like I need to beat them all up! And when I found out that "Greg" asked you to the New Years Eve dance, it was the worst moment of my life. I love you Rose." He finished his speech. I stood there totally speechless, I couldn't think, I couldn't talk. All I knew is this was the best moment of my life. Nothing ever would be wrong. I realized I better say something before he thinks I don't feel the same way. But I still couldn't speck so I just kissed him instead. This time I pulled away.

"I love you too." I said and went back in a kissed him. We stood there kissing until I realized something.

"Emmett! What about Jade and Greg!" I asked.

"Well, we could go to the dance with them, then after that say see you later?" Emmett suggested.

"Well I guess that could work, since me and Greg were only going together to make you and his crush Laura jealous." I admitted.

"Really? I feel special. And I don't think Jade likes me, I think she likes Taylor, I feel so used." Emmett said with a laugh. I looked at my watch and I realized I had to finish getting dressed. I said good bye and kissed him. I watched him get into his car and drive away; I smiled and started doing a happy dance, until my people started looking at me odd. I laughed and walked upstairs and got ready, before I knew it the door bell rang. I walked down the stairs and saw Greg. He smiled, he looked very good, but all I could think about was Emmett.

"You look amazing, ready to go?" He asked. I nodded and we walked out into his car.

"Okay! Well guess what!?" I said.

"Umm..what!?" He answered.

"Emmett stopped by and he told me he loved me! But we said we would wait until after the dance, so I can help you score Laura!" I said very excited.

"Oh, that's great! I'm super happy for you!" He said. I smiled and said thanks. We made small talk, making sure we had the plan down. We walk in holding hands, we dance talk, I walk away and talk to Laura about him, and Badda Bom Badda Bing! They would be together. Well hopefully. We finally were there. We parked and he walked around and opened the door for me. I got out and took his hand.

"Ready to make one girl very jealous?" I asked. He nodded his head and we started walking. Right before he opened the door we put on our masks. He opened the door for me and inside there was a disco ball spinning and loud music banging. I saw Bella and Jon talking, then Edward and Valentina dancing, Both Bella and Edward staring at each other. I rolled my eyes, how could they not see it? Then I saw Emmett dancing with Jade I smiled. Greg nudged me and I looked over and saw Laura, dancing with a few friends.

"Lets go dance near them." I said. He nodded and we walked over, we started dancing and "accentually" bumping into them.

"Oh My God! Laura! We haven't talked in forever! How's it going!?" I asked.

"O.M.G! Rose! Ahhhh! I'm good, you?" She asked. I said good, and said that the boys should go get us some drinks while we catch up. We started talking and talking catching up, I also slipped in Greg likes her. I didn't even realize that Greg didn't come back. Then Laura said she had to go to the bathroom, that's when I started wondering where Greg was, I was about to go look for him when Jade come up to me. We started talking and it was true, she did like Taylor. We kept talking until I felt someone's arms around me, and then the smell of alcohol came over me. I covered my nose and turned around. It was Greg and he was totally drunk. Not only drunk, I could smell crack. I pulled away.

"What the hell Greg!?" I yelled.

"Well I was thinking, I l-l-like you so much more then "Laura", you've got bigger b-b-oobs" He said slurring words, yup deffintally drunk, he was staring down at my chest, and grabbed my boobs. Before I could react Jade came from behind me and kneed him when the sun don't shine. He feel on the ground in pain, I thanked Jade and gave her a high five. Just as he started standing he cursed at us. Then all of a sudden Emmett came out of no where and punched him in the face.

"What the hell was th-that f-f-for?" He asked still slurring.

"I saw what you did to Rose now get the hell out of here before I really mess you up" Emmett threatened. Everyone was silent now. Greg just got up and walked away, tripping on the way. I hugged Emmett and thanked him. The principal came up to Emmett.

"Young man, that wasn't a very good choice. But I know why you did it, so you get to stay, but first thing when school starts again I want you in my office. You got that?" He said. Emmett nodded his head. Everyone went on again, like it never happened. Except Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward. They asked me what exactly happened and I told them. Alice and Bella hugged me, I told them I had to go talk to Jade, I looked behind me to see her talking to Taylor, more then talking it looked from here more like flitting. I smiled and gave a thumbs up just for her to see, she smiled and winked. Now the only people left are Bella and Edward, they better get together soon, or I will snap!

I looked at the huge clock in the front of the gym and smiled, it was a minute from midnight, I made my way over to Emmett while the count down started. I grabbed his hand and joined in counting down Emmett looked at me, and also counted down, and then we said one, while people cheered happy New Year!

He kissed me.

**APOV**

Midnight struck, and he kissed me!

**BPOV**

Yuck! Ewe Gross! He kissed me!

**EdPOV**

I didn't know what to do at midnight, so I leaned in and kissed Valentina for only a few seconds.

**Ello! How did ya like it???**

**Btw, I have to say one thing, you say Jon's name like yawn, like oh him tired, yawn. He germen and they cant say J's. BTW! Had to tell you!**

**And also sorry I had to have Greg get beat up!! It was fun to write! And Jade wanted me to since she didn't get to kill the real Greg! **

**Anywaaays!**

**Thanks for reading love you all!**

**CoraCullen22**

.


	14. i know you are

**Im in a very happy mood today. Soo the next update will be right after this one..  
actually there might be a few updates today, because im going on vacation tomorrow. For a week.  
so, no updates for a week.**

**Okay! This is a VEERY! Short chapter! But its just to make some things clear. And hint for something in the next chapter.**

BPOV

"Looks like their finally together!" Alice said while we stared at Emmett and Rosalie. I smiled at the sight.

"I know, I'm super happy for them. They make such a cute couple." I added.

"Well now there's just you and Edward left." Alice added.

"Well that will take a while, since that's never going to happen…..why would he like a girl like me? I'm way to plain for a perfect guy like that." I said for the millionth time.

"Whatever you say Bells." Alice rolled her eyes and walked back to Jasper. Jon came back to me with my coat.

"So, are you ready to go?" He asked while handing me my coat. I nodded my head and we walked out into his car. He opened the door for me and walked to the other side and started driving. It was a long and quiet car ride. I told him I was to tired to talk. We pulled into my drive way and all the lights were still on. I got out and so did Jon, he walked me to the door step.

"Thanks for a great time." I said and dug for my key in my purse.

"No thank you." he said as he started to lean in to kiss me. I almost threw up in my mouth. I ducked out of the way.

"Um, my dad could be watching me and he's very over protective." I said, and I had him almost convince until one very load snore came through the door. I cursed under my breath. He raised his eye brow and started to lean in again. I ducked again.

"Okay, look Jon, you're a super sweet guy, but I'm sorry, but I only think of you as a friend." I finally said.

"Oh, well that's fine, I should have known, by the way you and Edward were staring at each other. I can tell you now, he feels exactly the same way as you. Good night" He said and walked back to his car. I started at him with a confused look on my face, he drove away and I just said 'I wish' under my breath. I found my key and opened the door. I found Charlie on the couch sound asleep there's no use trying to wake him up. I walked up to the bathroom and had a very long shower. Once the water went cold I turned the knob and stopped the water, I dried off and put the towel around me. I walked to my room with my dress in hand. I hung up the dress and changed into my favourite pjs. I went into bed and pulled the covers over my head. And had another perfect dream about Edward.

EdPOV

I drove Valentina home after the dance. I walked her to her door and told her I had a great time. Just before I started walking away she faked coughed. I turned back to her.

"I think you're forgetting something…" She said puckering her lips. I walked back to her and right before I started talking she told me to stop.

"I knew it!" She yelled.

"Knew what?" I asked completely confused.

"Your in love with Bella aren't you?" She asked, but it didn't sound like a question.

"What? How…how do you know that?" I asked, she knew, I couldn't just deny it.

"Well firstly you stared at her all night, secondly when you stare at her its so cute, you stare at her like shes your whole world, that you would be willing to take a bullet for her." Valentina said.

"I think that's a bit dramatic." I told her.

"Whatever, you know its true, you love her, why haven't you told her?" She yelled.

"I don't know if she feels the same way, I don't want to ruin our friendship." I confessed.

"Come on! Life's about taking risks! I think you should take the risk, I'm almost certain she feels the same way." Valentina told me, and with that she walked into her house. I whispered 'I wish.' And walked back to my car, I drove home and walked inside, I saw Emmett's car in the drive way he must be here already. I walked inside and saw my parents lying on the couch passed out I laughed at the sight and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed some milk and cookies. I dragged my feet upstairs and knocked on Emmett's door.

"Hey bro just seeing if your home." I yelled.

"Um…yeah, but I'm super tired! I'll talk to you later." Emmett yelled back. At first I wondered why he was tired, he never is, then after a second of wondering I stopped, oh well I don't care. I started thinking about Bella.

I wondered if she told Jon she wanted to just be friends? What if she realized she did like him and there together now!? My mind went crazy for a second and then I calmed down, I was over thinking everything again, she just likes Jon as a friend. I nodded and ate more of my cookies. I walked into my room and closed the door. I stripped down into just my boxers and ate the last cookie and gulped down the milk. I laid down on my bed and pulled the covers over me, and as soon as I hit the pillow, I fell asleep, dreaming about the beautiful and perfect, Bella.

**How did you like it?  
I hope you liked it.  
anywho  
please review  
is you want to  
and if you don't you're a poo  
im kidding …you?**

**Okay so please review and thanks for reading : D**

**CoraCullen22**


	15. i might be

**Ello! I hope you like this chapter : D**

BPOV

**January 31 Saturday**

I love Saturdays, you get to sleep in. Well unless your Alice or one of her friends, I thought this as I was running down the stairs to answer the phone at 8am.

"Hello?" I said out of breath.

"Bella! O.M.G! We have a problem on our hands!" Alice yelled into the phone.

"What is it!? What happened!?" I yelled back.

"Just come to Rose's house ASAP!" Alice yelled again and hung up. I started to get worried, what happened? I ran up to my room, not even bothering to take a shower I threw on some jeans and a random tee-shirt and sweater, I pulled my hair up to a pony tail and ran downstairs I slipped on the first shoes I saw and grabbed my coat and keys and ran out the door, slipping on the ice in the process. I jumped into my car and went as fast as my truck could go. At this point I wish it would just go faster! As soon as I got to Rose's house I booked it out of my car and rang the door bell a million time, until Rose answered the door with black mascara all down her face.

"Rose! What happened!?" I asked hugging her. She opened the door wider so I could come in, I slipped my shoes off and we walked up to her room.

"Okay. Bella, Alice is coming right after she goes to the drug store." Rosalie started. That's when I really started to get worried and when it hit me.

"Why!? You don't think you could be…" I couldn't finish the sentence, she knew what I meant and nodded her head, with more tears rolling down her face. I hugged her tightly.

"I don't know how I could be so stupid! Why didn't we use protection!? And now I'm late! What if I am pregnant!? What do I do!?" Rose whispered to me.

"I don't know. All I know is the Emmett will be there for you, and so will me and Alice. Everyone will. No matter what, we will all be here!" I told her.

"What if Emmett doesn't want anything to do with the baby or me!?" Rose sobbed.

"You know he would never do that! He would be there for you every step of the way!" I was so sure of my words.

"You think so?" Rose asked.

"I know so." I said again. I hugged her again and then Rose's door flew open. It was Alice with a bag I her hand.

"I bought 5 pregnancy test, and if 3 or 4 out of 5 say your pregnant then have a pretty good chance you are, if only 2 or less say you are then your most likely not, and if all 5 say you are, you are most deffintaly are. Are you ready?" Alice asked. Rose nodded her head. She walked into her bathroom, she came out about 5 minutes later. Alice told us we had 15 minutes to wait. As soon as Rose sat on her bed the door flung open again, but this time it was Emmett.

"Babe, you wont return my phone calls! You wont return my texts! Are you going to brea-" He looked at her face, and her puffy red eyes. "What's wrong!? What happened!?" Emmett asked running over to her and putting his arm around her.

"I think you need to tell him." I suggested.

"Yeah, Alice, Bella, can we have some privacy?" Rose asked, we got up and walked out of her door and closed it behind us. We pressed our ears against the door.

RPOV

"Okay, talk. What's wrong?" Emmett asked as I started crying again.

"Emmett, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to say it. I think I might be pregnant." I admitted and another round of tears came. He was silent for a few minutes.

"Oh. Have you taken any tests?" Emmett asked, trying to sound calm, though it wasn't fooling me.

"Yeah, I am now. I waiting for the results." I told him.

"What are we going to do if you are?" Emmett asked holding me tighter.

"I don't know." I answered honestly. We should there in silence for a few minutes he never let go of me for a second.

"Rose." Emmett started.

"Yes." I said back.

"I love you, and I want to be with you and my possible baby at all times!" He started and let go of me and got down on one knee."Will you marry me?" He asked. I stared at him in total shock.

"Emmett, I cant marry you. I cant just have a quickie wedding because we have to. We haven't been dating long enough. I love you. And to tell you the truth I do plan to marry you one day, but that day is not soon. I'm sorry. Even if I am pregnant I cant." I finished more tears started again. Emmett stared at me and nodded his head. Just at that moment Alice and Bella came through the door, you could see tears in their eyes, they must have been listening.

"It's been 15 minutes are you ready?" Alice asked. I nodded my head and took Emmett's hand, Alice went into the bathroom. I closed my eyes and Emmett gave my hand a squeeze. I could here Alice walk back into my room.

"Rose, your-

**Cliffy!!!! : D**

**Dontcha love em?**

**Well don't worry! Im going to update again today because  
1. Suuper good mood.  
2. Its cliffy  
3. I week is soo long. And I wanna get as many chapters out before then.**

**Love you all!**

**Now review please : ) 3**

**CoraCullen22**


	16. you guys look like just friends

**ARE YOU READY!? Here it isss : D**

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

………………………………………………..

…………..

..  
.

RPOV

My breating started to heavy. What if I am pregnant! What would my parents think? What they if kicked me out!?

What ifs ran all over my mind. It seemed like Alice was taking hours just to say a few words.

Finally she opened her mouth and said the words I've been waiting to here.

"Rose your, not pregnant, none of them said you were! Isn't that's great!?" Alice announced. You would think I would be happy, like I would be on top of the world! I wasn't pregnant. Then why did a feel a slight disappointment. Emmett squeezed my hand and gave me a smile; I smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"Well we better leave you two alone, but remember always use PROTECTION!" Alice yelled and took Bella's hand to drag her out of here. I laughed. As soon as the door closed Emmett started talking.

"Well that's good." He said sitting back down on my bed.

"Yeah...Yeah..." I said, trying to sound happy, but I just couldn't.

"Wait, I know that voice. I thought you didn't want to be pregnant?" Emmett asked.

"I thought that too, but I can't help but feel slightly disappointed." I admitted.

"I know what you mean babe." Emmett said putting his arm around me.

"So did you mean what you said?" I asked. "About marrying me?"

"Well, that's what I thought you would want. But I agree we haven't been dating long enough, and sure Jasper and Alice got engaged, and I'm super happy for them, but for me….were to young." Emmett said.

"So you asked me because you thought it was what I wanted?" I asked.

"Yes." Emmett answered. I laughed and kissed him on the lips. I love this guy.

BPOV

I drove back home laughing, that was a close one. I can't believe Emmett and Rose forgot protection. I pulled into my drive way and got out of my car, once again slipping on the ice. I laughed and got up. I walked into my house and pulled my coat off and walked up to my room. I laid down and quickly fell back asleep. I was woken up by another ring of the phone. I looked at the clock, it read it was past noon, see this is the time I like. I ran downstairs and answered the phone.

"Hey Bella! It's Edward!" Edward musical voice filled the phone. I smiled at the sound.

"Hey Edward what's up?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just bored out of my mind! Do you wanna hang out? Maybe go see a movie? Then get some lunch?" He asked. I was use to Edward calling asking to hang out, but butterflies in my stomach still flu around.

"Yeah sure, I just have to take a shower, let me guess you wanna take your car?" I asked.

"Yes, I'll pick you up in an hour, k?" Edward asked.

"Yup that's great. See ya then." I hung up the phone and right after I started walking it starting ringing again. I answered it again.

"Hello?"

"Hey! It's Alice, Do you want me to come over to help you decided what to wear?" She asked, I laughed of course she knew Edward asked me to hang out. I knew there was no chance for her to take no for an answer so I just said yes. She said she would be over in 20 minutes and I better be showered by then. I hung up the phone and half ran up the stairs and walked into the bathroom. Turning the water on, I stripped down and waited for it to heat up. When it finally did I hopped in and grabbed my favourite strawberry shampoo. I washed my hair and rinsed it, then continued to wash the rest of my body. After about 10 minutes I turned the water off. I got out of the shower and put the towel around me. I dried off and walked back to my room. It has been 15 minutes since Alice called. I pulled on some old sweats and a random tee-shirt and waited for her to come.

I heard the front door open, Alice rarely ever knocked. "Bella? Are you upstairs?" She called out.

"Yeah, come on up." I yelled back. I heard her walk up each step until I saw her in my door way.

"Okay! Time to make you look even more beautiful then you already are, which is very hard to do I might add." Alice said coming into my room and started right away digging through my dresser, I tired to argue saying its just lunch and a movie, and it's not even a date! It's just two friends hanging out! But she just totally ignored me. She pulled out a green striped long sleeve shirt out and paired it with a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. She handed them to me and I walked into the bathroom and changed. When I walked back out and she had the blow drier in hand. I sat down, closed my eyes and waited for her to be done. Once I heard the blow drier stop and opened my eyes. She combed my hair, saying she was just going to keep my natural curls today, I smiled in relief. She pulled out mascara and laced it through my eye lashes. Then to my surprise she announced herself as finished.

"Already?" I asked.

"Mhmm." Is all she said.

"But usually you take hours." I said still in shock.

"Well, today I decided to go with more of the natural look. I think you look absolutely stunning." Alice said with a smile. I looked in the mirror; yeah I guess I didn't look that bad.

"Well thank you Alice, you're the best" I said hugging her, then looking back at the time, Edward would be hear in 10 minutes and he's usually early. Alice also looked at the clock and said her goodbye, running out the door. I laughed, I first grabbed my purse I rarely use and walked down the stairs and sat on my old couch and picked up my old and torn up book Wuthering Heights. Before I knew it my door bell rang. I grabbed my purse from right beside me and walked to the door I opened it and smiled.

"Hey!" I greeted him.

"Hey, ready to go?" He asked. I nodded my head and pulled my boots on and slipped my coat through my arms. We walked out to his Volvo, he opened the door for me, I rolled my eyes and laughed. He walked to the other side and started driving.

"So what's new?" He started the small talk.

"Well, this morning Rose had a pregnancy scare, you?" I told him.

"Is she?" He asked, his eyes looked alarmed.

"No, don't worry; you're not going to be an uncle anytime soon." I said laughing.

"Good, did Emmett know?" He asked.

"Well she didn't tell him; until he came crashing threw her bedroom door and demanded to know why she was avoiding him." I laughed at the memory.

"Wow…" Was all he could say.

"So what's new with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, well at least nothing that could top that." He said laughing. We made small talk on the way. Saying we would go get pizza first and then go see a movie. We both agreed to see the movie 'The Proposal' it looked very funny and I've been dying to see it. It was almost silent drive to Port Angeles, but it wasn't an awkward silence. We got to the pizza place and ordered some pizza, we sat down at a random table and ate our pizza, joking and laughing for most of it. I looked over at another table and saw some girl staring at Edward; her eyes were full of lust.

"Hey Ed, it looks like you have an admirer." I whispered slightly pointing at her, he looked back at her and she winked at him.

"Oh god. Can you do me the biggest favor ever?" He begged.

"Depends."

"Be my girlfriend-I mean pretend to be my girlfriend! Please I will do anything!" I begged. I rolled my eyes and said fine. I took his hand in mine. It all felt so right. I smiled, and finished eating my pizza. We were about to leave when she came out of no where.

"Hey! I'm Chloe! And I couldn't help but notice you, here's my number, please call, anything." She said, trying to look seductive, I tried to hold in my laugh but didn't succeed, I coughed to try to hide it, but she gave me a dirty look.

"I'm sorry, I have a girlfriend, Bella, honey, love, tell her." Edward said putting his arm around my waist.

"Yeah, were totally in love." I said, I could feel my cheeks turning bright red.

"Are you guys sure? You guys look like just friends." She asked not buying it.

"Yeah, were dating, she's my girlfriend and I'm her boyfriend." Edward said with a smile. He probably just wanted to look convincing.

"Okay, if you guys are sure your dating, lets see you kiss, because I'm sure a love as good as yours, you must of kissed already right?" She said, my mind froze. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't talk.

"Okay, fine we'll kiss." Edward said, my eyes shot wide open, I couldn't believe it! He must really wanna get rid of her. I turned to him and leaned my lips into his. As soon as our lips touched I could feel electricity going threw my mouth down threw my whole body. It was a very shot kiss, but it meant the world to me. Our lips left each other and I smiled and turned back to the girl, her eyes as wide as mine were when she asked us to kiss.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Um….Bye." She said running back to her friends. I turned to Edward, whose arm was this wrapped tight around me.

"Well, at least you got rid of her, let's go to the theater." I said still shaky from the kiss. He nodded and looked at his arm, and unlocked it from my hip, I sighed quietly so he couldn't hear me. We walked to his car and started driving. The ride was silent other then a few words, but this time it was slightly awkward. We got to the movies and looked at all the times. The closest time from now was 45 minutes from now, we bought our tickets and sat down at the nearest table.

"So, thanks for all that." Edward said.

"Oh, no problem." I looked around, this is very awkward. That was probably the best kiss of my entire life, and I cant even enjoy it because the only reason it happened was to get some other girl off the love of my life's back. I didn't know what else to say.

EdPOV

The kiss was the only thing I could think about. How her lips felt just right against mine, how I could feel the electricity threw my whole body. But I couldn't even talk to her about it! She probably doesn't feel the same way and she probably thought nothing of the kiss. I sighed slightly.

"So…." She said trying to make small talk.

"Yeah….So..…" I said back.

"Oh come on! Were best friends! We cant be acting all awkward just because we kissed for about a second!" Bella said, obviously annoyed by the silence.

"Yeah, your right….So, have you talked to Renee lately? How's Florida?" I asked, starting the small talk. We answered and told me this story about her Mom, I laughed at the story and we got into a whole convocation about parents. Before we knew it, it was time to go into the theater for the movie. We got in just in time, we skipped all the previews, we found seats in the very back. We laughed our way through out the whole movie. Once it was done it was 5 o'clock. I drove Bella home and we said our goodbyes. I drove home and went straight upstairs to my room, I closed the door behind me and fell onto my bed. All I could think about was that kiss. I had to do something, I need to be with her.

**Hey! I hope you liked it!**

**Btw the proposal is a freakin amazing movie! If you haven't GOO SEE IT! And when I saw it…  
THERE WAS A NEW MOON TRAILOR! I dead and came back! **

**Annyways!**

**Review if you love me  
or my stor-y  
and I have to stop this poem because I have to pee?**

**Okay!! Theres my lame poem of the day!!**

**Review please!!!**

**~CoraCullen22  
**


	17. Online Chatting and New Friends

**New chapter!!**

**Sorry I took forever. Camping..  
and im leaving tomorrow for a friends house.  
ROOBYN HERE I COOME  
if your reading this I have to ask ooone question….  
do ya have any peanutbutter.. : P  
JOOOKES. **

**ANYWAY! Here it is.**

EdPOV

It's been about three months since the best kiss of my life with Bella. And of course I still haven't manned up and told her exactly how I felt. I tried dropping hints, my friends tried dropping hints, and none of them worked! Either she just hasn't caught on, or she just doesn't want to hurt my feelings. I prayed to god it was the first one. I slammed my head against my desk a few times until I heard my messenger go off. I looked at my laptop and it said Bella's name, I smiled and opened the window.

**B E L L A - loving someone who would never love me back/3  
**Hey Eddie! What's up?

**EDWARD  
**nothing much you? And you're lucky I actually let you call me that.

**B E L L A - loving someone who would never love me back/3**  
ha-ha I know, and same, I'm suuuper bored.

**EDWARD  
**ha-ha, I know what you mean.

**B E L L A - loving someone who would never love me back/3  
**ha-ha yeah,

**EDWARD  
**Yes, dinner time I'm starving! I'll talk to you later.

**B E L L A - loving someone who would never love me back/3  
**okay, cya later Eddie!

**EDWARD**  
Wait…before I go I wanna say one thing. Your name, 'lovingsomeone who would never love me back' that's impossible. Your to beautiful and smart and sweet for any guy in their right mind not to love you back. Whoever this guy is, he's extremely lucky.  
Talk to you later, bye.

**  
EDWARD has sighed out.**

I closed my laptop, in total shock, I can't believe what I just did, I just basically told Bella exactly how I feel. If she doesn't get this, then I'm going to just have to tell her. I couldn't handle this anymore. I had to be with her. My mom called me again; I walked down the stairs and sat down for dinner.

BPOV

I starred at my computer screen for about half an hour after Edward logged off. Did he love me back? Is he implying he loves me? Or was he just trying to be nice. I couldn't take my eyes off the screen, until I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the drive way. Then I remember about dinner, I ran down the stairs and checked on the pasta, it was okay. I sighed with relief; I heard the front door open and Charlie's heavy breathing.

"Hey Dad." I called out.

"Hey Bells. What's for dinner?" He called back.

"Pasta." I said. I poured the pasta into a bowl and mixed the pasta with the sauce. I set the bowl in the middle of the table and called out for my dad. He came to the dinning home and sat down, I grabbed some pasta and put it on my plate and started eating. All I could think about was what Edward said, did he really mean that? I kept thinking about it until Charlie asked me how my day was snapping me back into reality.

"My day? Good, amazing, great, perfect, you know, just good. Yours?" I babbled on. At first Charlie gave me a strange look, and then realized its better not asked.

"My day was good. It wasn't busy. I played cards all day. I even gave Billy Black a call; you know he has a sun about a year younger then you. Maybe you guys could "hang out" sometime. Or later tonight, because I invited Billy over to watch the game and he said he would bring Jake." Charlie said quickly. I stared at him wide eyed.

"You and Billy are trying to set me and Jake up?" I asked not believing my own words.

"Yes." Is all he said, looking at his pasta the whole time.

"Why dad? Why?" I whined.

"Because! Ever since you and Jasper broke up you haven't been on a date that you didn't hate since! And I want you to be happy!" Charlie said, I shook my head.

"Dad, no! Why can't you be like other fathers and not like their daughter dating!?" I begged.

"Well, I really like Jake! And I really think you guys will hit it off! Give him a chance!" Charlie pleaded. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine." Was all I said. Charlie thanked me, I rolled my eyes again. Apparently they would be here in half an hour. I cleared the table and started cleaning the dishes; once I was done I headed upstairs and started my homework, even though it was Friday, I had nothing better to do. While I was on a math sheet I heard a knock on my bedroom door. I looked up and saw Jacob, we meet a few times when we were younger, he looked a lot different, way taller, even dare I say it good looking. But I don't think we would "hit it off" I'm to in love with Edward.

"Hey Bella! I haven't seen you in a while." Jacob said walking further into my room. I motioned him to seat, he took sat on my computer chair.

"So did Billy tell you? Apparently their trying to set us up." I said laughing.

"Oh I know, I have a girlfriend actually." Jacob admitted.

"Oh, then why is he trying to set you up?" I asked.

"Well, he doesn't really like her." Jacob said rolling his eyes.

"Who is it maybe I know her." I asked.

"Leah Clearwater." Jake admitted. I was kind of in shock. I've talked to Leah a few times; she didn't really seem like the nicest person in the worlds…

"Really? Oh…She's pretty." I said trying to find a good in her.

"Yes she is, sure she can be rude sometimes, but no one really knows her like I do." Jake told me. I nodded my head and looked back at my homework.

"So, why does Charlie wanna set you up anyway?" He asked out a curiosity.

"Well, I was dating this guy for more then a year and we broke up, and apparently I go out enough, something like that." I said laughing, Jake laughed along with me.

"You're a pretty girl! I'm sure you have guys lined up to go out with you." Jacob said, I blushed a deep red.

"I don't think so, I can't even get the guy I want." I don't know why, but I ended up telling Jake the whole story about Edward and I, he actually listened. I liked Jacob he was a great friend.

"Seems to me he is as crazy about you as you are about him, especially after what you told me he said today. He's dropping hints, hoping you pick them up!? How could you not see that!?" Jake yelled, I stared at him in shock.

"You think so? Really?" I asked.

"YES! Bella, I'm a guy! I can tell." He said like it was totally obvious. I got up and hugged Jake and thanked him. Bad mistake, right as I was hugging Jake, Charlie came upstairs with two pops.

"Awe, I knew it!" Charlie said, I jumped and looked at my dad.

"Dad, no, no it's not like that, Jake has a girlfriend anyway." I told Charlie, Jake nodded.

"Oh, well here's some pops." Charlie said setting them down on my desk, I laughed.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"Uh huh." Jake agreed.

The rest of the night we made small talk, basically about nothing, he was really easy to talk to. Billy called him down when he had to leave. I told him I had a great time talking to him. He told me the same. As the drove away Charlie said "girlfriend, stupid Billy" under his breath, I laughed and told him goodnight. I half ran up the stairs. I took a quick shower and changed into my old sweats, I hoped into bed and closed my eyes, instantly falling asleep.

**HEY!**

**I added a little Jacob there : D**

**Hope you liked it**

**He might come back into the story.. might not…mwhahaha **

**: P**

**Anyway!**

**Please go  
and review  
don't say no  
because you know you want too. **

**Anyway!!!**

**Love you all!!**

**~CoraCullen22 **


	18. Takle Football

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while…**

**Ive been pretty busy.  
I was camping then I went to visit a friend back in my home town and then when I came back a lot of family were going to the hospital. So I've been spending a lot of time there..**

**So finally heres the new chapter. Theres probably type-o's im really busy lately.  
sorry again!**

BPOV

I woke up the next morning and I knew what I had to do. I looked at the clock and it read it was 10 o'clock. I looked out my window and didn't see Charlie's car, he must of gone fishing. I looked in the mirror, my hair was a totally mess. I pulled out the straightener Alice got me to go along with my new clothes at Christmas, I never have used it, Alice always helped me. I plugged it into the wall and turned it on. I tired combing my hair, there was no use. I touched the straightener slightly to see if it was hot, I could feel my finger burn I said ouch under my breath. I picked it up and tried to remember how Alice did it. I took one big curl and went through it. It was straight. Okay maybe this is easy. I straightened my hair with ease.

Next I needed to pick a outfit. I looked in my dresser and closet I picked out a pair of dark blue jeans and a plain tee-shirt purple tee-shirt with a white cami underneath. I looked at my makeup. Which didn't consist of much. I picked up the mascara and went threw my eye lashes. I looked in the mirror and I thought that's good enough. Right before I was about to call Edward's house, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey! It's Alice! Were all going to Emmett's and Edward's do you wanna go?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just got dressed I'll be there in a few minutes." I said.

"Okay! I'll see you soon!" Alice said and hung up, I hung up the phone. I went through the plan in my head. I was going to tell Edward how exactly I feel. Hopefully everyone is right, and he feels the same way about me. I breathed in slowly and grabbed my sweater and put on my converse. I walked out of my house and it was surprisingly sunny out, still kind of cold, but still sunny! What perfect weather! I hoped into my truck and started driving. A million things went threw my head. What if he didn't feel the same way? And it totally ruins our friendship! I tried to calm down as I pulled into their drive way. I took a deep breath and got out of my truck. I knocked on their door and Emmett answered.

"Hey Bella!" He said as I walked into the house. I laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Hey Em." I looked around the room, I saw Rose, Alice and Jasper, but mo sight of Edward. "Where's Edward?" I asked trying my best to sound casual, but didn't succeed.

"Your wanna be lover? He would be upstairs in his room, being a emo kid." Emmett said, I laughed and shook my head, I walked up the stairs into his room. I knocked on his door. He opened the door with wide eyes.

"Hey, Bella." Edward said opening the door a bit wider, motioning for me to come in.

"Hey, we need to talk, about a lot of things." I said laughing.

"Yeah, we do. Bella I l-" Edward was cute off by Alice storming into Edward's room.

"Hey you guys! Were going to play tackle football! Come on! Play it's a beautiful day! I wont take no for a answer!" Alice demanded.

"Can we just have a second?" I asked, more like begged.

"NO! Come on come on!" Alice said pulling me by the wrist. I begged for her to let go, she kept saying no! We all went out in the back yard, which was huge I might add. There was like never ending hills. We split into 2 teams, girl vs guys. I tried to tell them no and that I fail at all sports but they wouldn't let me not play. Well I guess it could be fun. Rose started with the ball and threw it to Alice, but she got "tackled" by Jasper, I laughed. We played on, me falling a few million times.

The guys were creaming us. They let us have a few points even though we all knew we didn't deserve them, not that we offered to take them off. I started running stumbling on the way, Rose threw my the ball, out of some miracle I actually caught it. I started running with it just to be tackled by Edward. You would think it would stop there, but no we both slipped on some mud and just happen to be on a hill. I fall on the ground with Edward on top of me, and all of a sudden I was on top of him. We started rolling down one of the hills. Going faster, and faster.

When we ended I flew off Edward laughing my head off, he was too. Edward came over to me then slipping on more mud and falling on top of me. We both started laughing even harder. But then his laughter stoped.

"Bella…" He started. "I love you, Every since I saw you with Jasper, I've loved you, but I was to scared to tell you. And when we kissed, that was the best kiss I have ever had in my life. What I said yesterday about you being beautiful and smart and sweet, I meant it, but if you don't feel the same-" I cut him off my kissing him with as much passion as I could, I wrapped my hands around his neck and tangled my hands in his hair, he wrapped his arms around my back and held me as close as we possible could, but it wasn't close enough. This was the best moment of my life, life couldn't ever get better then this! I heard clapping in the background. We both froze and unlocked our lips. We turned our head and looked at all our friends.

"FINALLY!" Alice yelled. A blush spread across my face, and burned deeper when realized Edward was on top of me. He noticed the same time I did, he got off and helped me up off the ground. I was covered in mud. I leaned into his ear and whispered "I love you too", a smiled went across his face, and turned to me and kissed me again, but this one not lasting as long.

"Well that took a pretty damn long time!" Emmett yelled, we all laughed and nodded. I grabbed Edward's hand and we started walking up the hill. I was in total bliss. There's nothing better then this.

It was the happiest moment of my life, and I had the love of my life.

Nothing could be wrong..

THE END…

(for now)

**Omg can you believe it's over!?**

**Okay..well it might not be over.**

**So you the fans have a choice..you could pick continue and do college make it a sequel….or make a epilog (I have it written but its pretty fail lol) or should this be the end?**

**But it might not be posted for awhile **

**Please answer : ) I need to know**

**Thank you all.**

**I have the best reviewers ever! And I want to thank everyone who ever reviewed! EVER!**

**So if you ever reviewed I LOVE YOU!**

**Not in a creepy way though..**

**For possibly the last time…. : (**

**CoraCullen22**


End file.
